Oradour-Sur-Glane
by RheizeL
Summary: Ichigo's family is about to go home to Japan from Oradour-Sur-Glane. Grimmjow is a very young soldier who only wants to make his father happy. They're not related, they don't know each other. But destiny has it's own dreadful way of bringing two unsuspecting people together.
1. June 10 1944

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own BLEACH. BLEACH is a property of Tite Kubo, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfiction story is _inspired_ by a real life event. Any resemblance to any real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**DISCLAIMER PART 2: **More like an excuse. I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive any grammatical errors. Thank you very much for reading, in advance.

* * *

**_June 10, 1944_**

* * *

_..._

"Do we really have to do this?"

Grimmjow's scowl is very eminent as he sat on the passenger's seat of an army truck that is now being driven by Starrk. His eyes glued on their windshield, scanning their way for any potential threat.

"You know that we have no choice kid. Aizen's orders. I tried to warn you about Aizen's dirty tactics before you were enlisted, but you never listened."

"Tch."

If it's possible for Grimmjow's frown to become much deeper, it already did. _That name. _He never really liked that name. His whole system is denying the fact that he is now working for that guy.

"As if I have a choice."

He answered after a few seconds of silence, mimicking Starrk's words. Starrk smirked upon hearing him.

Yes. He doesn't have any choice. Aizen chose him, and there's no way for him no say no. Because for Aizen, it's either join him, or die.

"But you do have a choice kid. I told you to not show your true strength in front of him. To never show off. But what did you do? You let Nnoitra's words get into you. You even tried to kill him. Good thing I stopped him before he managed get back at you."

Starrk's words cut through him like flying daggers. Yeah, it was his fault. But he can't just let that fucking walking stick get away easily after making fun of his mom. Grimmjow's mom is like a shining star for him. And for Nnoitra to call her names just like that, well, it's like declaring a war for Grimmjow.

A small smiled formed around his lips as he remembered that one special moment.

It was truly magical. That moment where he unleashed his inner self, his _destruction_. And the result, is Nnoitra losing his left eye.

_Heh._

That made him chuckle.

That bastard really deserved it. All those blood, all those pain. _He deserved it._

"It's not because you're strong that's why Nnoitra is not killing you now Grimmjow. It's because Aizen forbids him from doing so. So quit your day dreaming. You just got lucky that time."

A low growl escaped his throat, wishing that Starrk would just stop making fun of him.

And he did.

The two of them fell into a silent moment, where the only sounds that you would hear, is the loud protest of their truck's engine as it wounds its way towards their destination.

_Oradour-Sur-Glane._

Grimmjow sighed.

He can't wait to see what kind of people would even try to defy Germany, defy the Nazis, and defy Hitler and his minions. _Or even try to defy Aizen. _

For him, Aizen is like, the second Hitler. Hell, he could even be Hitler's son if only he was a pureblood German. But he was not.

Aizen's father came from a very far away land called _Japan._ According to some, Aizen's father is one of the most powerful in that country. He went to Germany to form an alliance, and he met Aizen's mother there. His mother belongs to one of Germany's noble families.

_Heh. It is only fitting for assholes to breed amongst themselves. _He thought.

After all, what kind of leader would send their men to war? What kind of leader would let their countrymen suffer and die, just for the purpose of gaining power?

For Grimmjow, this is all just pure _assholesness_. There's not even an ounce of power in that. This is _fear. _They are inflicting fear to people. And there's nothing noble with that.

That's why he wanted to meet these people from Oradour-Sur-Glane.

Because ever since he was born, no one - after being conquered by Germany -, ever tried to defy them.

Foolish, some people might say, but for Grimmjow, these people are _awesome_.

_Too bad that it's about to end now._

Another sigh escaped Grimmjow's lips as he watched the trees flew by from the window of their truck.

_Too bad that we're about to kill them._

They are now on their way to Oradour-Sur-Glane for that purpose. They were ordered by Aizen to stop the people from Oradour-Sur-Glane, and make sure that their coup will not be realized by the other towns, to avoid further damage before the _fuhrer** _even notice it.

Though Aizen only ordered them to stop the coup, for Aizen, the word "stop" is sometimes similar to the word "kill", depending on the context. And as Aizen's men, he was expecting them to do the same.

Another sigh.

"Stop that kid. I know what you're thinking."

He didn't answered. Of course Starrk knows what he was thinking. Starrk knows him well.

For Grimmjow, Starrk is someone that he would follow, even if it means dying.

This devotion rooted from an incident that killed both of his parents back when he was still very young. Starrk saved him. Raised him, and taught him everything that he now knew. Without Starrk, he would be _nothing._

That's why he promised himself that he would do _anything_ to make Starrk proud. And that includes joining the army like his father-figure, and killing innocent people.

Grimmjow is strong. One of those few people born to be a soldier. At the age of 17, he was already enlisted as a reserve soldier for the Nazis. And because of his superb skills, his rank rose immediately to _Ortsgruppenleiter** _after he turned 19_. _Later on, he was chosen by Aizen himself to lead a group of people. They've been travelling ever since then around the outskirts of France, ensuing order, or better, _terror_ to people who would try to defy the Nazis.

_"Starrk."_

His deep thoughts were interrupted by the irritating voice from the radio.

_Nnoitra._

Grimmjow saw Starrk sighed as he picked up the mouth piece of the radio to answer. He watched him from the corner of his eye, wishing that he would just turn off the damn thing.

"Yes Nnoitra, _com'in"_

There's this familiar rattling from the speaker before Nnoitra responded.

_"Aizen-sama said to wait for the others before entering the town. Some people might panic and hide if ever they'll see us right away, over."_

"Copy that."

_"And while yer' at it, will you cut Grimmjow's dick and feed it to the wolves?"_

Grimmjow's eyebrows crossed as he tried his best to calm down. Nnoitra. That asshole. _How dare he?!_ All of the soldiers under their command are listening to this frequency! How dare he make fun of him?

He clenched his fist, ready to pull that radio out if Nnoitra would keep on blabbering his mouth.

"I'm afraid I can't do that _Sturmhauptfuhrer** Jiruga. _I don't take senseless orders from someone that's lower that my rank. _Over._"

Grimmjow's eyes flew towards Starrk that just smiled towards him before returning his eyes on the road.

The radio rattled once more before Nnoitra's voice came back blarring.

_"Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do if I told you that it's Aizen-sama's orders?"_

Starrk's smirk is loud enough to make Grimmjow's frown disappear. _Yeah, _Starrk might be a lazy ass. But he hates liars. He remembered when he once lied to Starrk. _Damn. _One of his darkest memory.

"Then I would have to ask Aizen-sama to say the orders himself _Sturmhauptfuhrer."_

Grimmjow grinned. He knows exactly that Starrk is now enjoying what he's doing. He returned his eyes on the road and rested his back on the car seat, raising both of his legs on the dashboard.

He's just going to let his old man enjoy this.

_"Are you saying that Aizen-sama is lying to you Starrk?"_

Oh hohoho. This is really fun. He can tell that Starrk is now laughing his heart out from the inside. Soon. Very soon Nnoitra.

_"Oh, you seemed to be enjoying this Sturmhauptfuhrer Jiruga."_

A voice suddenly interrupted just when Starrk is about to speak.

Well, this is a bit fast. It usually take 10 minutes before Aizen interrupts them.

_"Aizen-sama, we were just-"_

_"Sturmhauptfuhrer Jiruga, I will not tolerate your insubordination. Sturmbannfuhrer** Coyote's rank is higher than yours, and yet, you're not recognizing that. You would have to apologize personally later. And also, please refrain from using my name on your silly games, I will never ask anyone of you to kill one-another. Do I make myself clear?"_

The line was dead for a few seconds before Nnoitra answered.

_"Affirmative, Aizen-sama."_

Grimmjow huffed. Well, that didn't went well enough. His irritation is getting him. This is bad.

"It's okay to kill others, but never kill one another. Great. How will I ever kill Nnoitra now?"

Sarcasm is flowing from his words. Funny how Aizen would always piss him off with every words that would get out of his mouth. And even though those words were not directed to him right now, they still, somehow, managed to affect him. He hates Nnoitra, but he hated Aizen more. That control freak. He's always smiling. But you know that deep inside, he's planning something.

"Grimmjow."

Starrk's voice is full of authority. He's now on his "Soldier" mode. Grimmjow had to calm down or _else._

He exhaled violently, then kicked the dashboard with all his might.

**XXXXoOoXXXX**

…

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned his head as a small girl ran towards him.

_Giselle Gewelle._

She's a very cheerful girl. Always smiling, always jolly. However, she's very, _very, _violent.

Giselle jumped a few feet away from Ichigo, pushing herself towards him and straddling him on both sides using both of her legs.

Ichigo fell in to the ground with a loud thud, and Giselle landing on top of him with a wide grin. She thrust her arm towards the air, showing her victory pose. Ichigo just groaned.

"YEAH!"

From a far, Ichigo heard the voices of the other kids, yelling, and calling Giselle's name.

Ichigo sighed as he felt his elbows stung. Great. More kids.

"Oh! Giselle is here!"

Isshin's comical voice floated from the inside of the house. He can almost imagine his father run towards the door with his wide grin.

"GOOD MORNING DOCTOR KUROSAKI!"

Giselle shouted back, a bit too loud for Ichigo, making him cringe from her shrill voice.

The screen door of their house burst open, revealing a very happy Isshin that's still wearing his pajamas.

"Good morning my little Giselle!"

"Dear, please change your clothes first before going out."

From the inside, Masaki's sweet voice called out.

"I'm completely fine my dearest wife! I just wanna greet our future daughter-in-law!"

Isshin answered back, as he slowly walked towards Giselle, who's still straddling Ichigo. Patting her head a few times before eyeing the incoming group of children who are now all shouting _"Doctor Kurosaki" _as they ran filling the air with so much noise on this early Saturday morning.

Isshin just grinned, welcoming the incoming onslaught with his arms wide open.

"CHILDREN!"

Ichigo tried to squirm from Giselle, but immediately lost his temper, so he shouted instead. The noise from the other children adding up fuel to his annoyance.

"OI GISELLE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME!"

Giselle frown from Ichigo's words. She crossed her arms in front of her and turned to face Isshin.

"Doctor Kurosakiiiii~, Ichigo is saying baaaad woooords again!"

She answered in a sing-song voice as she stood to give back Ichigo's space.

"I-CHI-GOOO? What did I say about treating women?"

Isshin managed to say despite the number of children that are now clinging on his arms.

"Tch! Whatever!"

Ichigo answered back, rubbing-off the dust that are now decorating his shirt. Giselle just giggled, watching Ichigo's every move.

"Oi Giselle, your mom is calling you, she said breakfast's ready."

Another boy emerged, leaning on the fence with a soft frown.

"Oh, good morning Bazzy!"

Isshin greeted, fixing his shirt, the children now running away, pestering another neighbor.

"Good morning too Doctor Kurosaki. And it's Bazz-B, not Bazzy."

The boy answered, with a small smile. Amused.

"Eeeeeeh, but what kind of name is Bazz-B? It's not appropriate for your age!"

Isshin answered, acting like a kid with a pout.

"Tell that to my father. Anyway, Giselle, we have to go, unless you want your mother to freak out again."

Giselle pouted, but followed a now retreating Bazz-B. Stopping by the gates to look at Ichigo once more.

"Bye Ichigo, bye Doctor Kurosaki."

"Aww, goodbye Giselley! See you later!"

Ichigo just nodded. Still frowning. She's a really good girl, just take out that violent nature, and the pouncing. He's quite sure that she'd be a really nice girl.

"Oi Ichigo, soccer with the twins later, after lunch!"

Bazz-B shouted, as he waited for Giselle.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

He answered, then watched the two walk back towards the center of the town.

_Oradour-Sur-Glane._

A very peaceful city, right out the outskirts of France. Ichigo sighed. Must be too much peaceful for him.

And today, is another one of those "peaceful day". It's been five years since his whole family moved in to that small town. He can still remember the hardships that he had to endure learning _French._

_Heh. _They had to move there because of Ichigo's grandparents. They're dying, and they wanted to see his mom. The whole family had to stay there for a year because of that. And when the old couple finally took their 'rest', they were left with another problem. And that is the house. In the end, his father decided to just stay there. Partly because the whole place is like a paradise, another, because the town doesn't have a doctor.

Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki is a very capable doctor. And though might look like a bad guy, he's all mushy inside. He can't say no to anyone that needed his help. And so, to make the long story short. The whole family decided to stay here.

He heard Isshin exhaled loud, the sound pulled Ichigo out from his musings.

"What a beautiful day. I hope the days that would follow are all going to be like this. Don't you think so Ichigo?"

Isshin animatedly spoke in fluent Japanese. Ichigo frowned. Isshin would always speak in Japanese when there's only the two of them, or when they're just with his mom. But something's telling Ichigo that his father is being a sap today. He hates it when his father is being so sentimental. It just doesn't suit him.

"Whatever dad. Let's just go back inside. Mom's probably waiting for us."

Ichigo started taking his steps back inside the house when his father called him. He turned and saw his father looking at the sky frowning.

"Ichigo. I know that you're not happy with my decision to just live here permanently. Thank you for enduring with us."

Ichigo's frown deepened.

"What do you mean dad?"

Isshin turned towards his direction with a wide smile.

"Next week, the doctor that Mr. Lloyd requested from the capital is coming. And I already sold the house to Mr. Thoumeaux. So, I'm guessing that we will be moving back to Japan the moment the doctor arrives here."

Ichigo's eyes went wide as saucers. _Is it real?_ Will they really be going back to Japan? Seriously?

But Isshin's wide grin is so assuring. Gosh. This is _really_ real.

It's not like he doesn't like Oradour-Sur-Glane. He _loved_ it here. However, this is not where he belongs. He's longing for the old wooden houses, the smell of the Japanese country side, the celebrations, and the cherry blossoms. Even though he was only 7 years old when they moved out, everything's still very clear inside his head. _Everything._

He miss Japan so much. And now that they're coming back, he just can't help but become emotional.

_They're going back. They're really going back._

He didn't noticed it when Isshin started to walk towards him. That's why he was quite surprised when he felt Isshin's hands on both of his shoulders, giving it a soft squeeze.

"And also, another good news."

_Huh? _Another good news? Isn't going back to Japan already too much?

Isshin crouched in front of him, his hands still on Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo looked really confused. His frown deep on his forehead. This made Isshin chuckle, straightening Ichigo's eyebrows using his fingers.

"Dad?"

Isshin exhaled once more before looking towards Ichigo's eyes.

"My son, you're going to be a big brother now."

…

"WHAT?!"

Isshin's grin widened.

"Your mom is now 8 weeks pregnant. Can you imagine that?"

They're going back to Japan. His mom is now pregnant. He's going to be a big brother now.

_Oh my fucking-God._

"No shit Dad. You're serious?"

"Oh yes young man. And we also need to do something about that foul mouth of yours. I don't want your sibling to learn bad words from you."

Isshin stood up, ruffling Ichigo's hair and pulling him towards the house while laughing.

This must be the happiest day of Ichigo's 12 years of life. _What could possibly go wrong?_

_…_

**XXXXoooXXXX**

…

"We'll block all of the entrances around town. Gather all men to the town's square, and the women and children to the church. Demand for papers. And if ever they would fight, shoot them right away."

Soldiers cringed from Starrk's words. He can really be a cold-blooded murderer when his "soldier-mask" is on. But not Grimmjow.

_Years of practice._

He's been listening to Starrk's seemingly heartless blabbers ever since Starrk adopted him. Whenever Starrk would enter this state, his lazy demeanor would disappear. And a heartless killer would appear.

Out of curiosity, Grimmjow tried to anger Starrk before. To see if he would turn monstrous towards his adoptive son. And it was not a good idea. He now sports the aftermath of that night right in the middle of his torso. A huge scar that Starrk gave him. Losing control, (and partly because of alcohol), Starrk tried to cut him vertically from his left collarbone, to his right hipbone using a Japanese sword that Aizen gave him. And now, he knew better than to get to his adoptive father's nerves.

They are now gathered a mile away outside Oradour-Sur-Glane, waiting for Aizen, and his orders.

As Starrk and Nnoitra continued to give out orders, Grimmjow's eyes wondered towards the direction of the town. He sighed as a frown slowly crept towards his face.

He just can't believe that this town is planning to overthrow the Nazis.

_This town's so peaceful._

"Grimmjow."

He let out another sigh as he returned his gaze back to Starrk.

"Yeah?"

Starrk's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah, of course. You want me to lead the group that would check and burn the houses down, as you play with the town's men. I get it."

"Ohhhh, looks like Grimmkitty's been sharpin' his canines huh. Ya' want me to train him huh, Starrk?"

Nnoitra's shrill voice filled Grimmjow's ears, making him feel more annoyed. He clenched his fist, chanting his mantra inside his head.

_Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him. Oh, mother-fucking Christ, I wanna kill him!_

Everybody's watching them now. _Waiting. _Waiting if Grimmjow would finally put an end to Nnoitra's big mouth.

But Starrk is looking. He's watching Grimmjow.

_I have to calm down. _

Grimmjow inhaled huge amounts of air, then exhaled. Gaining his cool before he faced Starrk once more, donning his own set of _mask._

"Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Di Roy, Nakeem, prepare our equipment, we'll move once the town's clear."

He said, emotion avoiding him. Like a mask is now covering his face, making it difficult to read whatever that he's thinking.

Nnoitra's smile slowly vanished from his face as he watches Grimmjow. A dark memory now invading his head, making him shudder from fear and boil with anger.

"Permission to be dismissed _Sir."_

Grimmjow said out of nowhere. His voice emotionless as well. Starrk just sighed from the display of Grimmjow's ability to control himself. His eye drooping a bit as he look at his adoptive son. He can't believe that his once crybaby son is now a cold-blooded soldier. Sometimes he's wondering if he made the right decision to train Grimmjow and make him a soldier.

"Permission granted."

He just answered after a few seconds to avoid any further confrontation. And with that, Grimmjow turned and walk off while the mentioned names immediately moved to follow the orders that were given to them.

Starrk frowned as he watches his son walk away.

…

**XXXOOOOXXX**

**…**

I'm going to be a big brother.

_Big sigh._

I, um, actually I don't know how to deal with that.

_Fuck. _ This is a big news! I, I mean I'm too stupid for this kind of life-changing-event, I, I just want to go back to Japan!

_Shit._

No, no, don't get me wrong. I love it. I love the idea that my mom is now pregnant, a-and that I'm about to be a big brother, a stupid one at that. I, I just don't know what to do.

I'm not the best fucking example of an older brother. I mean, I curse, a lot, I whine, most of the time, a-and, _sighs. _Alright. I don't know how to accept it.

But I'm not negative about it. I just don't know how to wrap myself on it. Arrgh. Do I even make any sense?

I know, I'm already 12 year's old. It's about time that my parents would, you know, decide to make our family a bit, _bigger. _ I-I have no problem with that. I think, that's probably a good way to get my father's attention away from me. _Not that I hate him, he's just, too persistent for me._

But now, as I think about it, it's getting a bit easier for me to understand. I guess it's just me, _freaking the hell out _because there's just too much good things happening.

I can't help but remember that one time with Buzz B and the twins, Royd and Loyd. It was a very calm afternoon. We just finished playing soccer, I was laying on the grass beside Buzz B, and the twins sitting somewhere nearby. They were currently having fun of my French and height. _Because really, after 5 years of staying here in Oradour-Sur-Glane, my French is still trash_,_ and my height similar to that of an eight-fucking-year-old-brat. Until now that I'm 12. Damn it. _Anyway, Buzz B suddenly sighed out loud out of nowhere. He doesn't normally do that when we're around. I mean he may act like an adult when he's alone, but with us, he always unleash his inner child. So I frowned after hearing his sigh.

_"'Ssup Buzz?"_

I asked. The twins were also looking at him during that time. He just sighed once more, then looked down before raising his head and staring at the sky.

_"I don't know man, you know that feeling when, you're too fucking happy that, there's nothing that will exceed that, and that the next emotion that you will feel is a 100% sadness?"_

My frown deepened.

_"The hell man? You're a poet now?"_

I heard Royd, _or Loyd to hell with that with the twin's similar voice _spoke. Then the other twin just laughed. I hushed them.

Buzz B chuckled too.

_"I wish that we would always be happy, like this." _

I heard him said. Then the next day, his mother died.

You get my point?

**One cannot be extremely happy without paying a prize.**

And right now, as I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling of my room, I'm worried about what that prize is going to be.

A knock from the door of my room broke me from my trance.

"Yeah?"

I answered as a frown move in on my face without even sitting up.

"Ichigo, go get your passport, we need to go to the Town Square right now."

I rose, immediately opening my door to face my dad.

"Wha-"

I was about to ask him what's wrong, but his serious face, which he seldom shows greeted me.

"Nazis."

Is the only word that he said before he turned to assist my mom.

_Nazis._

Just one word, and my whole body shook with fear.

I immediately went back inside my room to look for my passport and other documents that will prove my identity. My hands are trembling as I open each cabinet, not knowing where I should start looking.

_Why are they here? What do they need? What do they want?_

I gripped my passport, letting myself calm down for a moment before I stood up to go to where my parents are.

What I didn't know, is that this event will change my whole life forever.

…

**XXXOOOXXX**

* * *

_Fuhrer – _Communist Leader

_Ortsgruppenleiter – _Local Group Leader

_Sturmhauptfuhrer – _Captain

_Sturmbannfuhrer – _Major

...

~ZeL


	2. Angels

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own BLEACH. BLEACH is a property of Tite Kubo, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfiction story is _inspired_ by a real life event. Any resemblance to any real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**DISCLAIMER PART 2**:More like an excuse. I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive any grammatical errors. Thank you very much for reading, in advance.

**DISCLAIMER PART 3**:The Japanese words that I used here in this fic were translated using Google Translate. If there are any wrong grammars, I apologize. I just thought that it would be more effective if those lines were delivered in Japanese.

Again, I welcome criticism and corrections. Please don't hesitate to tell me.

...

* * *

**_Angels_**

* * *

_..._

_It's a total chaos._

Dust filled the air around town, people are slowly flooding the street with their face filled with fear.

_Well, you can practically smell fear around town._

I tried my best to maintain my mask and avoid the frown that's slowly creeping on my face.

These people are innocent. Even a three year old kid could tell that. What the fuck is Starrk thinking continuing the attack when the people are obviously fight less?

I looked around. My team were the first ones to enter this town. Asking them to remain calm, and to take out their papers proving their identity. They were very calm at first. But the sight that I am seeing now, is very far from the first time I entered this place.

The order that was given to me, is to just stand here in the town square , until the houses where cleared of people, and then burn the houses down to make sure that there's no one hiding inside.

_Fuck, this is so sick. _I came here to stop a rebellion to stop these people from disturbing peace, but no matter where I look at, we're the one that's disturbing peace in this town.

"Hey hey! Watch it! This guy is sick, you don't have to push him like that!"

My attention was pulled by a man with brown hair not too far from where I am. He's currently shouting at Nnoitra for dragging an old man out of his house.

I can't help but smirk. This guy's asking for it.

"Watch it? _Watch it?!"_

I heard Nnoitra laughed so hard. His soldiers following. But the just looked at them like they're a bunch of crazy people before he kneeled on the ground to help the old guy up.

The man was about to stand up again with the old guy when he was hit by the handle of Nnoitra's rifle. _Power Tripping at its finest._

"Otousan!"

Then, out of nowhere, a small boy came running to help. He has orange hair, and is very small. I think he's around 9 or 8 years old. My mask shattered, being replaced by the frown that I've been trying so hard to hide.

He kneeled in front of the man, and started talking in a different language.

_Japanese._

How did I know? It's because Starrk made me learn the languages that Aizen speaks. He said, it was so Aizen won't be able to fool me.

"Otousan! Otousan, daijobu-ka?!"

The boy continued. What are these Japanese doing here?

For a moment, I thought of going to Starrk to ask about this, but then, Aizen would know if his men are in a certain place or not.

_These poor guys are just in a wrong place, at the wrong time._

"Shut the fuck up boy!"

Nnoitra was about to hit the boy too but the man shielded his son making Nnoitra hit him instead.

The boy's eyes went wide as he watches his father's back be hit continuously, a woman stood not so far from them, crying and pleading for Nnoitra to stop.

She's hugging her stomach in a very _protective _way.

My frown deepened.

_Tsk. She's pregnant._

I felt a light squeeze on the part of my chest where my heart is supposed to be located. _This is bad._

After a few more hits, Nnoitra stopped, satisfied with his handy work. A very evil smile plastered on his face.

"Stand up you lowly piece of shit and go to that barn immediately!"

I watch as the boy, still surprised, helped his father stand up, together with the old man.

"Oi oi, where do you think you're going pipsqueak?"

Nnoitra grabbed the boy's hair to pull him away from his father.

I heard the woman screamed.

"NO! No please!"

But, despite the pain, the boy's eyes went hard. Like you just awaken something inside him.

"To the barn." He said instead in French, but I know that look. He's technically saying _Keep your hands off me you motherfucker!_

Heh, I like this kid.

"Oh yeah? Didn't you hear the announcement you filthy cockroach? We said "Woman and children, to the church." You understand?!"

The boy was about to say something but his father interrupted him. So he let go of his father and walked towards his mother instead, who's now being pushed by other soldiers.

I was trained by Starrk to be emotionless during these times. To avoid feeling remorse and pity towards our _victims._ I say victims because they never fought back whenever we engage them. They would just stand there and cower in fear pleading for their lives, because they were _innocent_. But we would still shoot them. It doesn't matter if they're men, women, or children, we would still kill them.

Sounds awful I know. To tell you the truth, I was unable to sleep for two fucking weeks during my first time. I remember them whenever I try to close my eyes, I remember them whenever I hear someone shout, they, _they're haunting me._

But I have no choice. It's either kill, or be killed.

...

And I don't wanna _die_ yet.

I didn't notice that my eyes are following the boy. Not until they were returned by those burning chocolate brown eyes that are telling me to _fucking stop staring at him._

I blinked, then frowned. This guy's crazy. Instead of accompanying his mother, he would rather stand there to stare back at me.

I looked at Nnoitra to make sure that he's far enough before I returned my eyes to the boy and spoke.

"_Gaki, ike."_

It was his turn to frown, but not surprised. _Not even an ounce of being curious._

But then he turned and ran towards his mom.

"You shouldn't do that Grimmjow, that's dangerous."

I heard Shawlong whisper behind me, but enough for me to hear.

"I know. "

Yes. Of course I know that. If ever any of Nnoitra's men would hear me speaking in Japanese, They would think that I'm plotting something, and it would be a good ground for Nnoitra to kill me on the spot. That asshole's just looking for a good reason to do that.

I don't really know what happened but, something inside me forced me to communicate to that child.

Maybe because I was his age when I lost my parents. I feel sympathy.

_Oh fuck, this is bad..._

"Do we really have to do these?"

I heard D Roy whispered.

"Shut up D Roy." Nakeem exclaimed.

"But Nakeem, look at them, they're... they're- "

"Enough. Do you want to die D Roy?"

Shawlong's voice got an octave higher. This made me sigh. Sometimes I wonder if Shawlong would have been a better leader for this group. He's much more matured and reliable. Unlike me who's always rebellious.

"Just be thankful that we're not the one who's going to kill them. Forget about other people's task and focus on what was given to us. And that is to burn down all of these houses. Got it?"

I faced them, trying to read their emotions. I know that they're having doubts right now. But like what I said, it's to kill, or be killed. And as their leader, I have to make sure that they're all _safe_. I think they managed to understand our situation. Because their _masks _returned.

"Yes Sir."

They all answered after a few moments.

I nodded and faced the town square once more. I let out a sigh before looking around the place. This town is so beautiful. But in a few minutes, this town will be covered with fire and smoke that will take away its beauty. Such a waste.

I think the Nazis should stop ruining towns like this. _Specially _towns like this. Makes me wanna wrangle the neck of whoever said that this town is planning a coup.

As I watch our soldiers push the people, and forcefully gather them in the middle of town like sheep, I can't help but feel bad. I feel like a robot. Like I'm just following the orders that was given to me like a mindless machine. But what am I supposed to do? If I do something, I'm sure, I'm sure that Aizen is going to kill my men, or worst, he would kill Starrk.

I don't want that to happen. Not to these people that followed me through my craziness, _not to Starrk._

Then I remembered the boy. His face, though looked very young, looked very intellectual. You can say that he knows what he was doing. And during that moment, those eyes that are fiery against Nnoitra, shows fear and hopelessness towards me.

He _knows._

He looked at me, straight to my eyes and said those words that shook my legs.

_"Tasukete..."_

Then he turned and ran towards his mom.

...

**XXXooooXXX**

...

It's getting hard to breathe.

It feels like my lungs just shrunk and is now not enough to supply air all around my body.

I remember trying to play soccer with Buzz B before. We agreed to play until _we can't play anymore_. Until tiredness overcomes us. The twins even left us, saying that we're crazy.

We ran, and ran across the field, chasing the ball and kicking each other, and laughing. Mostly laughing. The burn on my lungs, the thirst, those are very far away from what I am feeling right now.

I'm having a hard time giving orders to my legs, like my body is now not my own. And my mind is screaming at me. Screaming for me to run.

Run, run, _run, _RUN!

But my body just won't listen. Because I'm still walking. Because running is no longer an option.

I can't help but chuckle as I look around before we entered this church. I think that they chose the _best _place.

I exhaled.

Before, I was always excited to go to the church_. I love it here_. The sounds that the echoes are making, the dampness, the statues, the windows that are decorated by stained glass arts, the high ceiling, _practically everything._ They're all making me feel relaxed. That's why I usually go here when my friends are too busy to play soccer.

But now, as I walk towards the altar, I can't help but notice how dark it is in here, how scary the eyes of those statues are, even the light that the stained glass windows are casting is making me feel sick.

And the cries of children, and the lack of oxygen are suffocating me.

_I'm scared._

I gripped my mom's hand as we walk. As I looked around, I noticed that most of the women are praying. And their children, crying. We already stopped singing. Those filthy Nazis _forced _us to sing as we walked. And now that the singing is no longer masking the cries that people all around me is doing, those _sounds_ are making me anxious. And it's making me wanna cry too.

But I can't. Not because I'm already too old for crying, but because I need to be strong for my mom.

I know that she's scared too. Maybe _much much _more than I am.

Her hand that's gripping mine is shaking, and her free hand is now on her belly. Like she's protecting it from potential harm.

_My future sibling._

I think that I wanted to have a sister. I know that this is not the right time to think about that but...

_Sighs._

I _want _to have a sister. Someone who's very sweet and caring, but also have a very hard and firm personality. I want to protect her, but at the same time, I wanted her to be able to protect herself. _Contradicting right_?

But, b-but I think that's... _Sighs._

I'm losing my hope.

One look. One look is all that it took for me to figure out what's happening. _I know._

My father was scared too. He doesn't show it on his face but it shows, through his actions.

He hit himself to the sofa twice on our way out of the house, and forgot to tie his shoelaces. But he was still smiling. Even after that demon soldier hit him using the handle of his gun, he still smiled at me, and told me to protect my mom.

I wanted to see my dad. I want to apologize for not being a good son. I gave him a lot of headaches. I even talked back at him for so many times. But he was never angry at me.

Fuck, what's happening to me? Why am I thinking about these things?

_Isn't it obvious? Because we're going to die here._

I just realized that everything's unfair. I was so happy this morning. Everything's perfect, like a dream. Funny how that happiness disappeared like a cloud of smoke. My dreams, _my future, vanished just like that._

Now, the only thing that I have is fear. But I have to mask that fear. So now, I have to hate everything.

I hate this church. I hate those soldiers. I hate the children that are now crying around me. I hate the smell of this place, I hate the stained glass art of Jesus that's now looking down on us as if he was saying "It's okay, I'm here."

"I-Ichigo!"

I turned to see a crying Giselle, running towards me.

In the past, I would've started panicking with just the sight of her running towards me. Well today, I-I, I feel _nothing._

She hugged me. Hugged me tight as she cry on my shoulder.

"I-Ichigo! They killed Papa! They killed my Papa! Ichigo Papa is dead!"

She kept on repeating the same thing as my mom patted her head. I saw her mother by the now closed doors of the church. She's also crying.

Then for a few seconds, I thought about Buzz B and the twins. They were the same age as me. Where are they?

I looked around once more, and all that I saw were kids and women.

Those soldiers must have thought that I'm a kid too, because of my height.

_What was Giselle saying again?_

Right, she was saying that her father _is dead._

I frowned.

I can't seem to figure out how I'm supposed to react on that. Should I cry too? Should I be angry?

_I don't know._

I can't even hug her back. Because maybe, in a few minutes my father... My father would also be...

Gun shots.

Those loud crackling sounds suddenly filled the air. Lots of them. Then, it was followed by screams. Screams of agony. For a moment, I thought I was in hell.

My hands automatically flew around Giselle, and hugged her as I felt my mom's arms wounds around us. She kneeled behind me, she smells like cinnamon.

It was very faint, but I can hear her calling my father's name. _She knows too._

And I swear I heard Buzz B's voice amidst those screams for help. Screams for the soldiers to stop whatever they were doing.

I clenched my fists, I want to do something. _Why can't I do anything?_

My friends are out there, my father is also out there. But me? I just here, standing, listening as they were killed by those demons _one by one._

I gasped to hold the tears that are on their way out of my eyes. I gasped as fear kick in.

People around me started panicking. They were shouting, and pushing the great main door of the church. They were desperate to get out. They were afraid.

Personally, I don't think that they would be able to open those doors. They won't be able to push that door open from the inside because that door only opens by pulling it from the inside. But I doubt that they would even remember that. They're now out of their mind because of fear. So I remained by the altar with my mom and Giselle. Partly because we know that there's nothing that we could do, and also, because we were too scared to move.

There's this voice inside my head that kept on saying the same thing over and over again.

_We're next. We're next we're next we're next!_

I tried to tune it out. But then it happened.

Some of the stained-glass windows broke, and something was thrown from the outside.

I'm no scientist, but by the way those small round things emits smokes, there's only one thing that I could think of.

_Gas._

"Ichigo! Let's go!"

I heard my mom shouted, then she started pulling me and Giselle towards the back of the church.

I mindlessly followed. Even though I know that there's no exit there. I've been here for so many times.

_I know._

But mom didn't go all the way back. She stopped a few feet from the altar, and started pulling off the carpet.

"M-Mom? W-What are you doing?"

I asked.

I was surprised that my voice sounded very calm. I looked around once more. People are now trying to open the windows. Then something happened that made my eyes grow wide.

There were gunshots again. But this time it was too loud. _Too loud._

Then I saw people falling down from the windows. They fell down to the ground, and never stood up again. The screams grew louder.

I don't even know which one is louder. The guns, or the people's screams?

"ICHIGO! DON'T LOOK!"

I heard my mom shouted at me, pulling me away from the sight and hiding behind the altar.

I swallowed.

_They were shooting us._

THEY WERE SHOOTING US!

"M-MOM-"

"GET IN HERE!"

I felt my body fell down. My heart beating fast. _Too fast. _The smoke adding up with my fear, making it hard for me to breathe. _I can't breathe._

I don't know what to do, I can't move.

I stared at my mom with my wide eyes. Behind her, I saw the paintings on the ceiling of the church.

I tried to move once more, but the space is too narrow.

"I'm so sorry Giselle, but only one can fit in."

I heard my mom said. She was crying, but there's something with her voice. Like... like she already know that I'm _safe._

_Her voice. It was very calm._

"It's okay Ms. Masaki. Ichigo deserves to live."

Giselle answered. I turned my head to look at her, and I saw that she's looking at me too.

_She's also smiling._

What?! WHAT THE FUCK-

"Ichigo, son, I love you so much. I'm sorry that this happened to you."

She gasped.

"I'm s-sorry that this happened t-to us. I'm sorry that I was not able to give birth to your sister. I know that you w-want to have a sister. Right?"

She swallowed as tears started to fall from her eyes, to my cheeks.

"You have to always remember that your father and I loves you. We love you so much. You're the best son there is..." She croaked. I saw Giselle crying too. She was rubbing her eyes like a small child. Something inside my chest started to hurt.

I saw a bullet grazed the altar nearby Giselle's side.

"Mom, no, don't do this..."

I managed to say. But she just wiped her eyes, then leaned forward to kiss me, _for the last time._

"I love you Ichigo." She whispered before sitting again to reach for something to cover me.

"MOM WAIT!"

Then everything went dark. I can't see anything. There's nothing in here.

The sounds were muffled, she must have covered the hole with the carpet again.

But I can still hear them.

I heard more gunshots, and more screams. I swallowed the bile that's now building up behind my throat.

Gas is sipping in through the holes around me.

At this rate, I too, am going to die because of suffocation.

But I guess during these times of fear, your brain would start to work double time. I felt something blew on my nape, so I tried to face the other side and sure enough, there's a small hole. I can see light coming from it, as well as fresh air. It's like a small tube used to let air enter this small space where I am now.

In a normal situation, I would've wonder why there's a hole here, or even why there's a space here on the floor of our church. But now, the only thing inside of my head is _live._ I gotta survive this.

I placed my nose over the hole. Right when a huge explosion shook the whole church.

I closed my eyes, tight. I think I heard Giselle's voice, calling my mom's name. It was very clear. It makes me wanna kick the lid of this shithole and burst out, to save my mom. But I can't. And I will forever ask myself why I didn't.

I just lay there, gasping for air as I try to tune out the shouts and gunfire. I tried to think about other things instead. I tried to remember my mother. I tried to remember my father. I tried to remember Giselle, and Buzz B, and the Twins. Our other friends, our neighbors, the town.

_I remembered Japan._

Then I asked myself why. Why is this happening? Why us? What did we do?

We don't deserve this kind of shit. We were living a peaceful life in here. Why the fuck did those soldiers have to ruin it for us?

WHY US?

_Damn it._

Another huge explosion shook the church, the cries are no longer loud. I felt my eyes closing.

"_Ichigo... Live..."_

Are the last words that I heard before I lost my consciousness.

...

**XXXOOOXXX**

...

I stood and watch as Edrad lit another house. That's the last house on this side of the town. Now, we gotta march back towards the other side.

I've been itching to get out of here. The smoke is getting thick, and it's getting hard to breath. So far, we didn't encountered any people hiding inside. Everything's clear. Somehow that made me feel relieved. That means we don't have to kill anyone.

"Alright boys! Let's go back!"

Everybody took their equipment and started walking towards where we came from when D Roy called my attention.

"_Ortsgruppenleite Grimmjow, Ortsgruppenleiter Grimmjow com'in"_

Duty calls. Damn I hate it when they does that.

I reached out for the mouthpiece of the radio that D Roy is holding as we continued to walk away from the burning houses.

"Yeah?"

I saw Yylfordt frowned. I just rolled my eyes towards him. Probably thinking that I should be more formal when it comes to answering radios.

"_Sir, you were being asked to report back here in the town's church ASAP."_

I frowned

"But we're not done yet with the first task given to us."

"_Don't worry sir, Sturmhauptfuhrer Nnoitra is already on his way for that."_

I fought the snarl that's now building on my chest.

_That asshole, trying to make his name good towards Aizen again! He can fuck Aizen for all I care!_

I sighed instead, trying to even out my breathing.

"Copy that."

I answered, my eyes automatically searching for the location of that church. Then I turned to return the mouthpiece to D Roy, looking at my team's face.

"Let's go ladies, our job cooking barbecued houses is now done."

I shouted before I started heading for the now burning church.

...

**XXXOOOXXX**

...

It's hot, and I can't breathe.

I tried to open my eyes but the fumes that are now sipping from the holes are making it a very painful task. For a moment I panicked. _Why the hell can't I move? _Then I remembered.

_My mom hid me here._

Which is a much dreadful memory.

I gasped and fought the cough that's now building up on my chest, placing my nose and mouth on the tube that's making me alive, _for now. _I must have accidentally turned my head away from it while I was unconscious.

I inhaled deeply, releasing the air after holding it in for a few seconds. Then I inhaled once more. Fresh air flooded my lungs, which made me cough a few times.

I tried to open my eyes again, fighting off the tears that are now flowing endlessly because of the smoke.

Yeah right, I'm using the smoke as an excuse. The truth is, I'm scared. The cries are no longer audible, which means that people outside are either able to escape, and that they're all safe now, or, that they're all dead.

I gasped on that last thought. Because that means me mom, and Giselle, are both...

_"Damn, they looked so nasty."_

My eyes grew wide.

_Nazis._

How long am I out of it? Is it long enough for the fire to be extinguished? They won't be able to enter the church while it was burning isn't it? My eyes returned to the tube, and I noticed just then the light that's coming from it.

The light coming from it suggested that it is now _dusk._

_"Wohoho, look at this one! This one's awful!"_

My head is having a hard time processing the words that they're saying. I know that those words are something that I should be angry about, but right now, the only thing that's inside my head is that I'm scared.

_What if they find this place? What if they see me? Are they also going to kill me?!_

My hands are trembling as I try to cover my mouth, trying my best to not make a sound. But that gasps that are escaping my mouth are not very assuring.

The soldiers continued to bicker, shouting and then laughing every now and then. Their voices getting louder. _They're getting nearer._

My breath came out as small short gasps. One of them, is already above me.

_"Oi, Grimmjow is here, we should get the fuck out."_

I heard one said.

_"Seriously, you're going to get yourself killed one day by saying his name without his rank. "_

Another one said, their voices are now getting lower. They're retreating.

I have to get out.

I have to get the fuck out of here!

I tried to kick the cover off, but it won't even move. Like something is on top of it.

Then my eyes went wide with realization.

_My mom._

"Okasaaaaaan!"

I shouted, clawing the cover with all of my might, pushing, punching, wailing.

"Okasaan! Okasaaaaan!"

I repeated. I'm no longer afraid that someone might hear me.

I need to get out. I need to see my mom!

"OKAAAASAAAAAAN!"

Then I heard it.

_"Grimmjow, it's coming over here!"_

I think my heart just stopped beating.

_I'm going to die, I'm surely going to die now. _I swallowed the vile that's now building up on my throat.

But I don't care. _Why should I?_

Everyone's dead! My mother is dead, and I'm sure as hell that father and my friends are all dead! No one's left! I'm all alone!

I continued banging the cover of this hole, let them hear me, j-just let me see my mom at least.

"Ore o shimashou! Ore no okasan, ore no okasan miru hitsuyou ga aruuuuu!"

_"Oi Gaki! Uruse! Karera wa anata o kiku tsumorida!"_

I went still. My whole body is trembling as my brain processed the words that I just heard.

_It's Japanese._

I stiffened as I heard movements just outside the cover. But my mind continued to wonder how the fuck did they know how to speak in Japanese.

Then I remembered _him._

A different kind of relief filled my whole being as memories of those blue locks flooded my mind.

_It's him. It has to be him._

After a few more moments, the lid was opened, and my eyes were flooded by too much light coming from the stained glasses. It was too bright, and it's too fucking painful to stare at it. I had to close my eyes for a few seconds to make the pain go away.

Then I forced myself to open them once more to see the man that somehow, _I knew_, that he's standing in front of me.

And there _he _was. Standing right in front of me like an _angel._

Tears automatically filled my eyes. Like I'm seeing the sun for the first time in my whole life.

I forgot about _everything._

I reached out, both of my hands, I reached out towards him. And without even thinking about it, he reached for me.

I let out the gasp that's building up on my chest. And that gasp, became a sob, and before I even knew about it, I was already crying my heart out.

"T-Tasukete... Tasuk-kete k-kudasai."

I mumbled, my gasps for air are making it hard for me to speak. He pulled me out of the hole and hugged me tight. His hands are warm and assuring. They're making me feel _alive._

"Shhh, sore ni tsuite wa shinpaishinaide. Watashi wa anata o mamorimasu, yakusoku."

I tried to swallow the remaining sobs on my chest.

"Hnn."

I nodded, my hands clenching his uniform.

...

**つづく**

* * *

**_Otousan _**– Father

**_Otousan! Otousan, daijobu-ka?_** – Father! Father are you alright?

_**Tasukete** – _Help me.

**_Okasan_** – Mother.

_**Ore o shimashou! Ore no okasan, ore no okasan miru hitsuyou ga aru** _– Let me out. My mother, I need to see my mother.

_**Oi Gaki! Uruse! Karera wa anata o kiku tsumorida** – _Oi Brat, Shut up! They're going to hear you.

**_Tasukete, Tasukete Kudasai_ **– Help me. Help me please..

**_Sore ni tsuite wa shinpaishinaide. Watashi wa anata o mamorimasu, yakusoku_** – Don't worry. I'm here, I will protect you. I promise.

_Thanks for reading!_

_~ZeL_


	3. Escape

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own BLEACH. BLEACH is a property of Tite Kubo, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfiction story is _inspired_ by a real life event. Any resemblance to any real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**DISCLAIMER PART 2:**More like an excuse. I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive any grammatical errors. Thank you very much for reading, in advance.

...

* * *

_Escape_

* * *

...

I was frowning as I walked towards the still smoking church. _Great. More smoke! _Just when I was trying to avoid it.

I motioned for my team to follow me then I started looking for Starrk.

And it didn't took that long. I saw Starrk right away. He was standing a few feet away from the door of the church. Not minding the think smoke coming out from it.

"Starrk!"

I shouted. We made it a rule that I won't be calling him Dad while we're on a mission. But I don't want to call him by his rank too. It's too mouthful.

Stark turned to look at me after dismissing the soldiers that he was talking to.

"Hey, how's your assignment?"

He asked as if he was just asking about my day. I really hate this part of him.

"Fine. No one's hiding on the east side. I don't know about the west side though. Because a certain someone just robbed me off my _task._"

I put all of my frustration to that last word. I saw Starrk sighed.

"He said he wanted to finish our job here as soon as possible, so I allowed him since he's not doing anything. And besides, you know how Nnoitra works. You wouldn't want to pass by that barn I'm telling you."

I looked away out of anger. Yes, we have to pass by the barn where they gathered all the town's men to get to the other side. And yes, I know how he works. _He's a monster. _

Killing his victims were not enough. Last time, he skewered his victims and hanged them on a tree.

_Sick bastard._

I sighed before looking back at my father with my usual frown.

"So, what d'you want me to do with that?" Using my lips to point to the now still-smoking-ruined church.

Starrk raised his eyebrows, asking me a question that only the two of us knows.

_Can you enter that place?_

That made me frown.

_Of course I can enter that damned church. My parents died inside a fucking burning car, not a fucking church! _

I just sighed instead, allowing my frown to embed itself on my face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm already over it."

I answered after a few seconds.

Another sigh came out from his lips before getting serious once more and turning to look at the soldiers that are now busy cleaning up the vicinity.

"The usual drill. Make sure that everyone's dead."

It's my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"You got plenty of soldiers here, why not ask them?"

Starrk faced me and straightened my uniform, fixing the buttons that got loose.

"They're not professionals yet. A leader is required when it comes to checking out bodies. I got to go back to the capital right away with Aizen to report what happened here so I can't. And, Nnoitra is too bored to do that, so, you're the only one that's fit to do the job."

He patted my shoulders a bit before he walked pass me. His eyes dropping again. I bet this task alone consumed most of his energy. He's going to sleep for three consecutive days after this I'm sure.

"I'll be waiting for you in the capital after this."

He said as he walk.

_Seriously. ? _The Capital? That's a two day drive from here! The fuck is he saying?

I looked back towards the church with a frown. There's smoke, but there's no fire anymore. And it is not as thick as before. I think I will be able to handle entering that place with a gas mask.

I reached out for a nearby mask, noticing two soldiers coming out of the church.

_What the heck?!_

"Heey! You two! What the fuck are you doing inside that church without any permission huh?!"

They stood rigid after hearing my voice, looking at each other with that " _We're screwed" _look.

I know that they don't have permission. Because Starrk asked me to supervise the checking. He would've told me if he allowed any soldiers to enter that place.

I walked towards them, putting on the gas mask as I go and motioning my crew to follow me again.

"Ummm, we we're just…"

_Newbies. How great could this ever be?!_

"Do you know why you're here, soldiers?"

I asked, making them jump. But no one answered.

I held out my hand, then someone put a gun on it without being asked to. Must be Yylfordt.

_Heh. I love my crew._

"I won't be lecturing you assholes, but the next time that you would try to defy the protocol, I'll put a bullet right fucking inside yer' heads, got that?"

I said in a very menacing tone, while pointing my gun towards the face of that soldier on the left. This day has been a very frustrating one for me. Bullying a few soldiers won't be that bad right?

They nodded, more like forced themselves to nod since their body is now shivering.

"I can't hear you."

I said, allowing my voice to be much more menacing. I think I was born to bully weaklings like these guys.

"YES SIR!"

They shouted, straightening their stance, and avoiding my eyes.

"Alright, scram!"

They ran away without even looking at my direction, this made me chuckle.

"Real smooth oh great leader."

I heard Shawlong said as I handed the gun back to Yylfordt.

"What? I was just teaching them."

I said to defend myself. He made sure that I saw his frown before putting on the mask, then motioned for the others to enter the church.

I prepared myself for a pitched-black place but it was not that bad.

Maybe it's because of those big stained art glasses, or maybe because it's still bright outside, honestly, .I don't care. But we need to hurry up, because the sun is now about to set.

Where're not yet even halfway inside the church when we heard it.

It was muffled, but _someone is definitely shouting._

"Grimmjow, you hear that?"

Shawlong's stance immediately transformed, readying himself for the worst. And I noticed everyone doing the same thing. This is a part of our training.

But there's something wrong.

I motioned Nakeem to walk forward, D Roy flanking him.

Then we heard the voice once more, this time, it's louder.

"_Okasaaaaan!"_

I stopped, I saw Shawlong looking at me, but my mind is far away.

I exhaled, looking back at the entrance.

_Safe. I think the guys outside didn't hear it._

I looked back to the direction of the church's altar once more, sharpening my ears to pin point where the voice is coming from.

"Grimmjow, do you think…"

I let out a snarl.

"It's the boy."

I said. Everyone's attention was turned towards me. I can tell, even with their gas masks on, that they were all surprised, and scared, because they know. _They know that I'm going to save that boy_ before I could even think about it.

"Yylfordt! Edrad! Guard the door!"

I heard Shawlong commanded, and the two immediately went back to stand by the door.

I just stood there, honestly, I don't know what else to do. They're doing things right before I can even manage to say it.

I don't know if I should be happy about this. They're so accustomed to me, that our wavelengths are now on the same level.

"Grimmjow, it's coming over here!"

My head almost snapped after I heard Nakeem shouted, I saw him pointing somewhere behind the altar. And before I even know it, I'm already running. I rushed over, almost tripping on the rocks and dead bodies.

Then I saw it, the place that Nakeem was talking about.

That kid must be somewhere below the floor. And there's a dead body blocking that place from us.

I can't help but cringe. By the looks of it, it's very obvious that it's a female. And there's only one woman who would be willing to die for this kid.

_The kid's mom._

I remembered the woman that has a long auburn wavy hair. Right, I remembered her being pregnant.

_Tsk. _I feel sorry for her child. But right now…

My attention came back after I heard some banging coming from underneath.

_"Ore o shimashou! Ore no okasan, ore no okasan miru hitsuyou ga aruuuuu!"_

The kid's voice is getting louder.

My panic returned, kicking the dead body aside without even thinking.

"Oi Gaki! Uruse! Karera wa anata o kiku tsumorida!"

I said. I'm not even sure if he heard me but he did stopped. This made me calm down a bit.

Then I look at Nakeem, asking him a silent question which he did understood right away.

He helped me clear the floor from the debris, and getting rid of that filthy carpet.

Then we saw the trapdoor.

I don't know why I was so nervous. _Hell I'm even trembling!_

Fuck, this is so uncool.

I saw Nakeem opened the lid, and I can't help but take off my mask even though it's still smoky inside. The only thing inside my head is that _the kid needs to recognize me._

Then I saw him. And his eyes went wide as he _saw _me.

And my heart broke when his tears started to flow out like rivers from his eyes.

He reached out with his trembling hands, and before I could even think about it, I reached out to grab those hands myself.

"T-Tasukete… Tasuk-kete k-kudasai."

I pulled him out, suddenly realizing about the surrounding. So I lift him up, and hid his face on my chest, hugging him tightly.

He continued on sobbing though, and I just felt that I should do something about that.

So I sighed and whispered something to him.

"Shhh, sore ni tsuite wa shinpaishinaide. Watashi wa anata o mamorimasu, yakusoku."

I felt him nod, swallowing all the sobs that instant moment.

Then I heard someone cleared his throat, making me look up.

"Grimmjow, what's the plan? You can't just walk out with him from here."

I growled, not even looking at Shawlong's direction.

"I know that."

I answered, but my head is already working. My eyes darting from all over the place, looking for some things that I could do, but no matter what I do, it's a _dead end._

_Damn it._

"GRIMMJOW LOOK OUT!"

Someone shouted. But before I could even manage to look out, something sharp already pierced my right shoulder.

"FUUUCK!"

My knee trembled, collapsing, making me kneel on the floor like a helpless idiot. I think it broke my shoulder blade. Damn.

But amidst the pain, I managed to be sure that the boy is okay. Even on this circumstance, he's still the one that I'm thinking about.

I tried to ignore the voice coming from inside my head saying that I'm a fool.

Then I heard them all, all of their footsteps.

"YYLFORDT, EDRAD! Stay where you are."

I shouted, making them stop midway, but that didn't stop D Roy from kneeling behind me, checking out my wound.

I tried my best to stop panting. The pain is gradually increasing.

"Are you alright?"

The voice coming from in front of me said in French.

I smiled, nodding as I pet his head.

"This is nothing brat."

But his eyes are saying that _he's not stupid. That he knows._

"Fuck, Grimmjow, this looks awful."

D Roy's panicked voice snatched my attention. His voice no longer muffled by his mask.

"Can you move your shoulder Grimmjow?"

Shawlong asked as I felt him sat behind me too. I tried to flex my wounded shoulder, wincing a bit but being relieved that it didn't broke my shoulder blade.

"What the fuck is it?"

I said in a bored tone as I carefully sat down on the gorund, pulling the kid on my lap and feeling that someone is checking out the wound.

"It's a stone, part of the ceiling I guess. Looks like the fire made this church's ceiling weak."

I felt the boy stiffened in my arms. That one _word _made the magic between us disappear, and made him remember the real situation.

"Don't even try to look, you won't like it."

I said, tightening my arms around him to secure that he won't move an inch.

"I need to see my mom."

He answered in a trembling tone. This made me frown.

"She's not your mother anymore kid. It's just an empty burnt shell now."

I was ready if ever he would try to thrash or anything, that's why I was surprised when his body went limp.

Honestly, I don't know what else to do, so I just kissed his head, and inhaled his scent whispering the same thing that I said to him a while ago, but this time, in French.

"Don't worry, I'm here now, I will protect you."

He did not answered. This made me sigh. _Why do I fucking care so much about this brat again?_

But then he nodded, and a smile crept on my lips as I kissed the top of his head once more.

"I think that we should pull it out."

"I think so too. But the risk of his blood flowing…"

I rolled my eyes as I listen to them. It's making me feel irritated.

"Just pull the fucking thing out!"

I snarled.

Making the boy flinch a bit, but I felt his hands around me again, and that calmed me down.

"A-Alright. Grimmjow, this is going to hurt like a bitch, so-"

"Just pull it out D Roy, this is your fucking job, so do it."

One thing about D Roy is that, he's a fucking masochist. The more that we're making him look stupid, the more his brain works. It functions more when he's under stress. Now tell me, where the fuck can I find a perfect man like him?

You're asking why? Simple. Because I'm an _Alpha male. _And he's the best man for a dominant like me.

"Alright! Here I-"

"Wait!" I shouted

"What now Grimmjow?"

I heard D Roy sighed. I straightened out, siting properly as careful as I could to avoid further pain. I'm still hiding the boy's face on my neck, trying my best to not let him see.

"Nakeem, get me anything that I can use to cover this boy's eyes."

I felt the boy tilt his head to look at me. His eyes asking me _Why._

So I answered him.

"I need you to trust only me. And right now, I don't want you to see any distractions. You can't see other things, other than me. You hear that boy?"

"Ichigo."

I heard him whisper, enough for me to hear.

"That's my name."

I grinned nodding, as Nakeem handed a cloth to me.

Ichigo closed his eyes right away as I wound the cloth around his eyes.

"I want you to stand up Ichigo, because I will need to put the pain that I'm going to feel to something that's not easy to break. I can't have you in my arms as they pull that thing out of me."

Ichigo just nodded as my arm guided him a foot away from me.

I don't have to tell my men what to do. As soon as Ichigo is away from me, they pulled that damn thing out of my shoulder.

And it hurts like a fucking bitch. Just like what D Roy said.

I even forgot that I was holding Ichigo's hand too tight to lessen the pain. And my eyes went wide as realization hit me.

"H-Hey! Are y-you..."

"I'm fine"

He answered but it was very obvious by his now furrowed eyebrows that I _did _hurt him.

"I'm not that breakable."

He followed. This somehow made me smile. I just smiled as my blood flowed out freely like a fucking waterfall from my back.

_Pain lets you know that you are alive._

And right now, I'm glad that I'm alive.

...

**XXXOOOXXX**

**…**

D roy covered my wound with some gauze and secured my arm to avoid further damage. All of these he did, within just a few minutes.

Now that that problem is already resolved, the next problem that we have to face is how we're going to take Ichigo out without other soldiers knowing.

I've been thinking about this the whole time as D Roy patched me up. I've been looking around the church trying to find a way for us to smuggle Ichigo outside. Soon, the soldiers outside will wonder what's taking us so long inside. Soon, they will try to enter, and see us with this kid.

Damn, I need to think _fast_.

Ichigo is now sitting on my lap, his eyes no longer covered, but I did put my gas mask on his face. The residual smoke, and the smell of those burnt flesh is not good for Ichigo. It doesn't seems like he mind though.

"Grimmjow."

I heard Shawlong sighed as D Roy patted my wound. I know that he just wanted to calm me down. But right now, his calm demeanor is just annoying me.

"I know Shawlong."

It's my turn to sigh, though it's not a good idea because of the smoke around us.

"I can fit inside Mr. Edrad's bag, just so you guys would know."

And then, Ichigo commented out of nowhere. His voice that's muffled by the mask startled me.

But what I don't understand is how the fuck did he know about Edrad's bag? I don't have to look to see that the eyes of my men are all similar to mine's. _Round as fuck._

"I saw. I saw his bag as you pulled me out of that hole Grimm. If you would just get rid of those things inside, I could fit in. Normally I would not even accept that I'm _that _small to fit inside, but in this situation, I know that you need all the info that you could gather."

Now, I know that the rest of his ideas were all much, _much _more important, but the only word that got me is that thing that he called me.

_Grimm._

Normally,I hated that name. Makes me look so weak and childish. That's why I would normally punch the guy that would even dare to call me like that. But now, I don't understand why I feel so giddy inside. That simple pet name made me feel so relaxed. It made me grin.

I didn't even noticed that he's already making a conversation with the others.

"…but it's fine as long as I'm not going to move right?"

"Yes, that theory is possible."

I frowned. He's talking to my men as if it's something normal.

I saw Shawlong stood up and walked towards Edrad with Nakeem, and D Roy fixed and returned his tools back inside his own bag.

Then I saw Ichigo reached out his hand towards me, which I took almost eagerly, allowing him to hold my hand.

But there's something wrong here. Because he's not acting like someone that lost their love ones. I could almost swear that he's acting like nothing happened here. This made me frown more.

A normal kid would not get over something this big that easily.

"How old are ya' Ichigo?"

I asked as he started playing with my fingers. Ichigo faced me with a raised eyebrow.

"12."

My eyebrows furrowed.

"You're too young to act like this. It's okay to mourn since you just lost your family and friends you know."

He turned his face once more to face the now broken stained-glass art right behind the altar.

"Would you rather me crying like a child?"

I sighed.

"No, of course not. I was just puzzled. Because you're acting more like an adult right now."

"I get that a lot. Everybody would say that I looked like a third, or fourth grader. I used to be so angry whenever they would say that. I think, I just got so used to it."

This made me smile.

"You're right. You don't looked like your age. You're too small when in reality, you're already old enough to be enlisted."

He turned to face me once more, his frown plastered on his face like it's already a part of it.

"Are you mocking me?"

And it made me laugh. God, it's been so long since I laughed. I ruffled his hair as I felt my team started walking towards us. All the anxiety around us suddenly disappearing.

He tried to slap my hand away from his hair, snarling a bit towards my direction. I kept on smiling, until I realized something.

"You sure 'bout this Kid?"

He became still, trying to think about something I guess. I was kinda expecting him to ask me about my question. But what caught me off guard, is his answer.

"Are you sure about me?"

God knows how badly I wanted to take off that mask on his face. I wanna see if he's serious enough.

And I know that he wanted to take it off just as badly as I do. But he made a wordless promise to me that he will follow my instructions no matter what.

I should know, because I made the same thing with Starrk, only not to this extent.

Funny how I made a lot of realization today. By just saving this kid, I made a lot of discoveries concerning myself, and my future. And right now, I know.

_It's too late to let go of this child now._

"Grimmjow, the bag's ready."

Shawlong's voice is like a bucket of ice-cold water that was poured over our heads, making the both of us jump.

I sighed, surprised as Ichigo suddenly stood and went out of the way for me. We've only been together for a few minutes but he's already reading my moves. This kid is freaking scary.

He stood up and reached out towards Shawlong.

"Thank you, Mr. Shawlong."

And Shawlong took his hand without any hesitation, taking him toward Edrad's bag.

"This is not going to take that long but kid, I want you to be very still once we got outside of the church. Got that?"

Ichigo just nodded as he stepped in, immediately sitting down to settle himself in.

"Alright, I'll carry the bag-"

"No, Grimmjow, let Edrad carry it."

I stood up and frowned, waiting for Ichigo to say something.

"It's okay Grimm, you're wounded, so you won't be able to carry me properly."

My frown deepened. Okay, that hurt my feelings.

Here I was, thinking that _that_ kid can't live without me anymore, that we're somehow bonded to each other. It's not that I'm sulking. Just…

_Arrgh. I'm not even that weak! I can carry two of him if I wanted to!_

"And besides, it's Edrad's bag, why the hell would you carry Edrad's bag huh Grimmjow? Don't let your emotions get in the way. You'll see him once you're both settled inside the truck."

Yylfordt is still annoying as fuck. I don't know why but what he just said irked me so much. This other things are the reason why I don't talk to him that much.

"Aww, _he's _pouting."

D Roy added while laughing.

And I snarled. Making them all stop.

"FINE! Do whatever you wanted!"

I shouted as I stormed out of the church. My team immediately followed.

Outside, I guess everybody felt that I was irritated, so they all tried to avoid me as I walked towards our truck.

I heard a soldier ask Nakeem about why I was so angry.

"Well, he got injured, so we forced him to go back home and have his shoulder checked. He didn't like that, you know him, so he got angry."

_Heh. _They're such good liars.

I kept on walking, contemplating about my behavior. I was not really angry. Just… I don't know. Pissed off maybe? Because they all made me look like a child.

_Damn it._

That kid is making me look so stupid.

I sighed so hard, forcing all of my frustrations with it.

I tried to think about happy thoughts as I opened the door of our truck and sat on the passenger's seat.

Me poking Nnoitra's eye, me punching Nnoitra, me snapping Nnoitra's neck, well, basically me trying to kill Nnoitra.

I think it helped.

I was already calm when I saw Shawlong opened the other door and sat down on the driver's seat, immediately starting the engine.

Movements from the back of the truck suggested that the others were now also inside.

_So far so good._

"Oi, where the fuck are you going?"

My whole body stiffened with just hearing that voice.

_Nnoitra_

Of all the fucking time that this prick could interrupt me!

"_Sturmhauptfuhrer _Jiruga, _Ortsgruppenleiter _Jeagerjaquez had an accident. We will be taking him in to the city for a proper medical care."

Shawlong immediately answered. He must've known that no proper answer would come out of my mouth this time. Which is just natural.

_So I decided to go with the natural._

"Just go and fuck your subordinates, fucking asshole."

The asshole just grinned at me. Even though I am now sitting on the passenger's seat of our truck, this prick still managed to look down on me.

"Grimmjow, calm down. Nnoitra knows that there's no officer here at the moment. He's trying to provoke you so that you'll fight him."

It irks me. The truth that this guy could kill me now just because I'm injured, and that no one's here to stop it is slowly eating up my resolve.

I clenched my fist.

"Get down 'ere you fucking-blue-dog, and I'll make ya' wipe my shoes using 'yer tongue."

And that's all that I needed.

I reached to open the door of the truck but something interrupted me.

A hand, a small hand, is now gripping the cuff of my shirt.

That made me frown for a moment before making me sigh with all the frustration that's building up inside me.

This kid really knows how to stop me.

I wanted to kill that asshole, but that would compromise Ichigo's situation.

_Damn it._

"What's up bluebells? Scared co'z Daddy's not 'ere to help ya?"

Other soldiers are now starting to pool around us to see what's happening. I gotta think fast to get out of here.

But then, out of nowhere, Shawlong just suddenly took the radio and started blabbering nonsense

"Yes sir, we're on our way. There's just some problem concerning _Ortsgruppenleiter _Jeagerjaquez, but it's not a big deal."

Shawlong said, as loud as possible. I'd say that's a good idea, because he now got Nnoitra's attention.

"…roger that."

Shawlong followed before looking out of the window to look at Nnoitra.

"I'm sorry _Sturmhauptfuhrer _Jiruga, but it seems like we need to go. They're already waiting for our report in the capital."

Nnoitra's grin disappeared as he clicked his tongue. This made me smile as he walked out of the way.

"Rejoice Blueballs. I'll rip yer' grin out of yer' face next-fucking-time."

I just frowned towards him before relaxing and resting my back on my seat.

Our truck started to move once more, and as we passed by him, I can't help but stick my arm out of the window to give him a fucking "Fuck you" sign as I smile smugly, making a silent promise to myself that next time, I'll fucking kill that mother-fucker.

_Next-fucking-time._

...

* * *

**Sorry for any wrong spelling or grammar..**

**I'm kinda bit tired, and lazy for any corrections..**

**T_T**

***Looking for a beta***

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Zell**


	4. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BLEACH. BLEACH is a property of Tite Kubo, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfiction story is _inspired_ by a real life event. Any resemblance to any real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**DISCLAIMER PART 2: I would like to apologize if my "translated words" were not accurate, I got them from Google translate, so... I apologize.**

**DISCLAIMER PART 3: This one's not edited because I'm too lazy, and I just wanted to go to sleep. I'm Sorry. T_T**

* * *

...

I woke up from a light tap on my shoulder. It feels so nostalgic, very familiar, making the image of my mom appear in my head for a very short moment

I sighed opening my eyes expecting myself to be in that familiar, and warm room, _my room, _with my mom sitting beside me, waking me up to go to school, but all that greeted me, is darkness and gray.

Looks like we already arrived.

I rose slowly, trying to shake off my sleepiness thinking about where we are.

It was a _nice _sleep.

I was able to forget that my parents just died with my baby sibling, yet to be born.

I inhaled heavily, trying to _clean_ my chest once more with the emotions. Because I can't cry here. I have to be strong, and continue on living.

_"__Hey, vous êtes bien?__"_

I heard someone said in French. I looked up to see this D Roy guy beside me. I think that he's waiting for me to answer. So I nodded.

"Où est Grimmjow?"

He pointed outside of the truck, and I tried to suppress a yawn as I stood up and walked towards the exit without even waiting for D Roy.

I think he said something about being careful but I didn't listened. I just went and got rid of the tarpaulin door, squinting a bit because of the light.

I can't believe that it's already morning.

I looked around for a bit, trying to absorb the surrounding as I felt D Roy walk past me and jumping down from the truck without even thinking twice.

He held out his hand for me, to help me I guess, but I don't really need it so I just smiled and motioned for him to go ahead of me.

He frowned towards me for a few seconds, then shrugged and went inside the house saying something about not going out on my own.

Once he's inside, I jumped out of the truck, landing not-so-gracefully unlike D Roy but it's not that bad.

Then I looked around once more.

This _place_ is making me think that I died instead of being saved by Grimmjow.

This place is so _gray_. Mud covering the streets and smokes can be seen from a far.

Very far away from the image of _Oradour-Sur-Glane._

I frowned as I felt a familiar pang in my chest, making me grasp my shirt tightly.

Of course. _Glane _is gone. And it's because of those mother-fucking Germans-

"Are you alright kid?"

A deep baritone voice startled me, making me turn fast to see who it was that interrupted me.

And as fast as my self-defense being triggered, all of my emotions flew away the moment I saw _him._

"Grimmjow…"

He was standing three feet away from me, looking straight into my eyes.

_He's trying to read me._

He walked after a few seconds and stood beside me, looking straight towards the direction of the rising sun.

Silence engulfed us.

It feels like he know what I was thinking about a few seconds before. And I can't blame him if he's going to be angry. _He's also a German._

But I'm not blaming him. Because the moment I saw him yesterday in Glane square, I know.

I know that he's different.

And unless I say something, it feels like this silence is going to stretch on forever.

"How's your shoulder?"

I said. I saw him shrugged, flexing his wounded shoulder a bit before wincing. Yes, I caught that wince.

"Fine I guess."

He answered in fluent Japanese. Now that I noticed, we've been talking in Japanese ever since I got out of that church. That made me wonder how he managed to learn Japanese in this place.

"Do you remember your town?"

He suddenly asked. I sighed and directed my eyes to where I think he was looking.

"What makes you think that?"

Then I heard him chuckled. This made me frown looking at his now laughing form again.

"What's funny?"

He stopped, obviously trying his best to suppress his laughs.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that yesterday you were so clingy towards me, but now you're acting like a cool-kid from high school."

My frown deepened, feeling myself suddenly heating up.

"I was not clinging towards you!"

"Oh no you were!"

He insisted with a face that could put all of the bullies in Glane running back towards their mother.

But instead of being scared, I can't understand why I suddenly got really angry. I wanna punch him. I wanna scratch that _handsome_ face so that no one else, _no one else _would like him other than _me._

I don't understand why I'm suddenly being selfish. And selfish because of him, of-all people!

But this feeling is very foreign for me. That's why I don't know how I am going to react.

And so, instead of doing my original plan of scratching his face, my eyes just wondered towards his eyes, those perfectly deep-blue eyes that's making me feel like I'm drowning, they were, they were absorbing my anger.

_They're calming me._

"Kid, you might want to stop looking at me like that..."

He said without even looking at me. That made my frown deepen.

"What's wrong with how I look at you?"

He chuckled once more, still avoiding my eyes.

But instead of explaining why I should avoid his eyes, he leaned towards me, until his lips touched mine.

But as fast as it happened, in a blink of an eye, he's standing straight once more.

"_Because _you're technically asking me to do that, with those eyes."

My eyes went wide as my brain slowly absorbed what he just said.

_But that's impossible! I'm a boy! And no matter where I look at, I'm sure as hell that he's also a man!_

_That's just…_

I looked down and exhaled, my frown returning as I looked back towards the smokes far ahead, thinking about what just happened.

Why? Why would he kiss me? Is he playing a trick on me?

_That's it. _He must be just making fun of me.

Then I heard him sighed as I felt a hand patted my head.

"I definitely thought that your head is far more advanced than the others, but seems like it's not."

I returned my eyes towards him.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

I suddenly remembered how hot-headed I used to be, suddenly punching whomever would make fun of me. But now, by just looking at those blue eyes, I would become calm as Buddha.

Then I saw him smiled. I don't know what's with those smile but it made me lose my anger,_ again._

"No, not stupid, just oblivious."

_Oblivious. _Of what?

Well, he's not the first person who said that to me. Giselle once told me that I'm not very aware of how people around me feels.

_Sighs. _I guess I am, _oblivious._

Then as if to remind us of our current situation, sounds of cannons being fired somewhere far away filled the air.

My eyes went wide again, suddenly remembering what happened to me just a few minutes ago.

I didn't know that I was shaking until he pulled me into a hug.

He hugged me really tight. So tight that it felt like our souls were melting, and melding at the same time.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

I closed my eyes once more and sighed. Calming myself and blocking those horrible sounds.

"I know."

**XXXOOXXX**

"I think that they're all getting cocky."

Yylfordt mentioned out of the blue. They're currently at the living room of Grimmjow's house. Gathering supplies and cleaning their guns.

"You think so?"

Shawlong answered, making Grimmjow close his eyes and lean his back on the sofa that he's now sitting on with a sigh.

_Here they go again._

"Yeah, aren't you feeling it? First, it's England, then Russia. Now, even America-

"It's our fault Yyl, don't forget that."

D Roy commented as he wipe his medical instruments, _one by one._

"Yeah, sure. It's the Germans. Not us. We were not really Germans, have you forgotten about that? We were just included to their ranks because we surrendered. But that was after they tortured us."

No one answered.

Each of them suddenly remembering how those SS ranked Germans tortured them to _their_ hearts content.

_Until Grimmjow came._

"Fucking Germans."

Yylfordt continued.

"Yylfordt."

Nakeem's booming voice filled the room making him earn Yylfordt's attention.

"That's enough."

Nakeem continued as his eyes moved towards Grimmjow's place, who's eyes are still closed and back still resting at the backrest of his seat.

_Yes, _they forgot that Grimmjow is a German too. A living proof that not all of those SS-ranked Germans are assholes just like Nnoitra.

Grimmjow is _different._

Grimmjow is _God, _well at least for them even though he's 10 years younger than Shawlong himself. Grimmjow is God because he saved them right when each and every fiber of their bodies were screaming for the Nazis to just kill them. Grimmjow freed them, and pulled them out of that hell.

Grimmjow is their _savior._

And just like that, the room was filled with silence, with only the occasional _clinks _of their weapons filling the air.

"Well, I'm not saying that you should forgive those bastards."

Grimmjow's voice filled the air making most of them jump.

He opened his eyes and sat down properly, looking at each one of them with his piercing blue eyes.

"Well I myself, sometimes wanna twist their necks like a screw every time I would see how fucking-"

Grimmjow clenched his fist as hard as he can, his face suddenly twisting in anger, not knowing what word to say, what word to use to describe how he really feels as memories of those children being butchered on each town that they _visited _flooded his mind. Then he released his hands with a sigh, resting his back once more.

"…I'm sorry. I wish that I could say something more. Something that could make you guys feel at ease but, right now, it's the only thing that I could offer you guys."

Everyone looked down, everyone, except Shawlong, a deep frown engraved on his face as he looked at Grimmjow.

"You, wanted to save _him_ huh."

Everyone's attention went back to Shawlong.

It was not even a question, but a statement. Grimmjow just sat down properly once more, looking straight at Shawlong.

"And not just save, but to run away with _him_. Am I right?"

Grimmjow exhaled, shrugging.

"I don't know."

"You say you don't know, but I can see that you've already decided."

Shawlong confirmed again.

"Run away with _him_? Who? Ichigo? That kid? What about us?!"

D Roy's high pitched voice caught their attention. His instruments discarded on the floor as his gaze jumps from Shawlong to Grimmjow and back.

"D, calm down. It's not like he's going leave us behind."

Edrad said calmly. But it's very obvious that he himself doesn't believe what he just said.

After all, Grimmjow _only _saved them. They should be thankful with just that. Because Grimmjow has his own life too, and he can't be with them forever.

"What about Starrk?"

Yylfordt added, his usually carefree-handsome face is now filled with worry.

"Stop that. It's not like I'm going to leave you guys alone."

Grimmjow stated like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Well, an officer suddenly disappearing is not really a big deal, specially during a war. But a whole squad, without any reports about their plan before hand is quite suspicious."

Shawlong answered with a frown.

"You know- forget about disappearing, I wanted to know what's with that boy that you're willing to turn your back from your father?"

He continued. It was Grimmjow's turn to frown.

What's with that boy? With Ichigo?

Now that he was asked about it, Grimmjow doesn't really have an answer to that.

"We used to think that you have this, father-complex thing. Because no matter how hard the mission is, no matter how it pains you to kill innocent people, you would still follow him. You said you wanna make him proud. But now..."

Shawlong paused for a moment to see if Grimmjow would try to defend himself. But what he saw made him lose his will to reprimand Grimmjow with his actions.

_Those are the eyes of a person that already made his decision. Maybe he's not yet aware of his decision, but it's already there._

Shawlong sighed a deep one, covering his eyes with his right palm.

_He's fucked up._

"But now, you changed."

Shawlong raised his head to see D Roy continuing his sentence.

_What the fuck are you doing D Roy?_

"You said that you will protect us, that you will not let those things to happen again."

D Roy continued with that pained look.

If there's a possibility to deepen the frown that's already occupying Grimmjow's face, now's the time for it to appear.

He just can't understand why they're giving him a pain in the ass right now.

He doesn't have _answers_ to those questions yet.

So the only reason for them to shut up about it, is if he's going to tell them the truth.

Another sigh came out of Grimmjow.

"I don't understand why the fuck you guys are going nuts about it. I mean, I'm not asking for anything. I saved you guys, I saved Ichigo, end of story."

Grimmjow stood up and started walking towards his room. And just as he reached the door, he turned and looked at them once more.

"You know what? I think that it should be you who should understand Ichigo's situation above all people! But instead, you're all acting like a bunch of pussies getting jealous just because there's someone new inside the house. Give me a fucking break. I can do what I want."

He continued.

"Shawlong, please fucking make yer' _sisters_ understand that will you?"

Then he opened the door to step inside his room, following it with a loud bang of his door as he closed it.

The living room was suddenly filled with silence as the group contemplated with what just happened.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"Shut it D Roy."

Nakeem interrupted.

"Just give Grimmjow a break. He's fucking stressed right now. "

Shawlong continued as he himself stood up. He was about to say something when the door suddenly opened, surprising them all.

"Yo, what are you guys doing here? Where's Grimmjow?"

All of their eyes grew wide as their suddenly slow-brain absorbed the image of the man that's now standing at the door a few feet away from them.

_STARRK!_

_ ..._

* * *

**Translation**

_Hey, vous êtes bien? - Hey, are you okay?_

Où est Grimmjow? - Where's Grimmjow?

Thanks for reading!

**-Zelly**


	5. Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BLEACH. BLEACH is a property of Tite Kubo, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfiction story is ****_inspired_**** by a real life event. Any resemblance to any real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**DISCLAIMER PART 2: I would like to apologize if my "translated words" were not accurate, I got them from Google translate, so... Again, I apologize.**

**DISCLAIMER PART 3: This one's not edited because I'm too lazy. Yes. I'm Sorry.**

**...**

* * *

_"Decision"_

* * *

...

Starrk's frown deepened as watch the boys in front of him. And with a loud sigh, he figures that something is not right. But he's too damn tired to ask for it.

So he'll just wait for them to confess.

"Ahh, S-Starrk…"

Shawlong started but was stopped by the look on Starrk's eyes. He then just swallowed the lump that was building up inside his throat.

_He knows that we're hiding something._

Starrk sighed once more before walking pass the group, giving Shawlong a light knock on his head before heading towards the cushions and sitting down.

"So, are you guys just going to stand there or are you all going to tell me what the fuck you're all hiding from me?"

Starrk said with his very bored but deadly tone.

"They're not hiding anything."

Grimmjow answered as he walked out of his room. Starrk's eyes grew wide the moment he saw Grimmjow's shoulder.

He stood up and walked towards Grimmjow like he haven't seen Grimmjow for a long time.

"What the fuck?! I thought you said it was just a small scratch!"

Di Roy flinched, immediately hiding his face after hearing Starrk's angry tone.

"This fucking look like you almost lost your arm you dimwit!"

Grimmjow frowned.

"It ain't his fault. I made him report that to you because I know that yer such a worry wart."

Grimmjow answered.

Starrk stopped fidgeting around and gave Grimmjow a hard knock on his head making the younger one yell in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN?!"

He shouted as his other arm nurses his head, trying his best to rub the pain away.

"What?! You want more you fuckin' piece of-"

"Grimmjow?"

Starrk's eyes flew towards the direction where the small voice came from. And his already furrowed eyebrows deepened as he try to recognize the boy that came out of Grimmjow's room.

_"Ichigo, naibu ni modotte."_

Grimmjow's voice is soft but full of authority. Ichigo flinched a bit as his eyes found those deep cerulean eyes. This is the first time that Grimmjow gave him an order and seems like it is really important that he follows. He frowned, but he found himself following what was asked to do.

He was about to go back inside, when someone stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt's collar.

"Eh… not so fast _o-chibi!_"

He was pulled back and pushed with so much force making him gasp for air as his back hits the wall while a very strong hand grabs his neck, strangling him and making it hard for him to breath.

"STARRK!"

Shawlong shouted, ready to move if ever the older man would try to do something.

"That's _Sturmbannfuhrer_ for you Shawlong."

He answered, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's face as his hand tightens a bit around Ichigo's neck.

"Let him go."

Grimmjow interrupted, there's urgency on his voice, making Starrk turn his eyes towards his _son._

"What did you say?"

"I SAID LET HIM GO YOU ASSHOLE!"

Grimmjow shouted as loud as he could. He then moved and pushed Starrk away with all of his strength making Starrk lose his balance and fall down on the floor. Starrk just watched with wide eyes as his worried son nursed the boy.

Ichigo coughed as air rushed back to his lungs. His legs are quivering, making it hard for him to remain standing. He was about to fall down when Grimmjow caught him.

"Are you alright?! Ichigo? Hey, answer me!"

Ichigo just continued coughing but somehow managed to nod.

"You over did it this time _Sturmbannfuhrer_ Starrk."

Shawlong said as he reached out to Starrk to help him stand up.

Starrk immediately accepted the help and stood up.

"Stop that Shawlong. You know that I'm only kidding."

Shawlong smiled as his other team members came close to them.

"Who's that kid?"

Starrk asked.

"I think it's better if you would ask that to your son. After all, it's his decision to bring that brat over."

Yylfordt answered as he turns around heading for the second floor of their house.

"Let's go guys, let Starrk meet his future daughter in-law-"

But Yylfordt wasn't able to finish his sentence as a knife flew past him and hit the wall in front of him. This made him gulped as he slowly turned around, only to see a very angry Grimmjow.

"Right… Let's go guys!"

Edrad continued, pushing Yylfordt towards the stairs as the others followed them with haste.

"Tsk… Stupid assholes…"

Starrk heard his son whispered. He turned his head back to see his son once more but what he saw instead made him frown.

"S-stop that. I'm n-not a kid."

They were talking in Japanese.

Ichigo's frowning again, but his voice is still hoarse. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed as he support Ichigo.

"I'm not treating you as a kid. I was just trying to help you moron."

"Well sorry for being such a weakling Mr. I'm-stronger-than-you!"

"What the fuc-"

"Alright kids, tell me what's happening here."

Starrk pulled Grimmjow's collar away to give the two some distance. Even though it's very obvious that the exchange between the two are all just talks, Starrk is a bit worried about a different thing. Because the two are just too _close. _It seems like the two have known each other for years instead of days, if not hours.

Ichigo watched Starrk with skeptic eyes. He's trying to figure out the deal with this old man. Earlier, when he came, everyone became really rigid all of a sudden, like their boss caught them doing something illegal. And all of them were talking in German that's why he's not very sure about what they're talking about. But now that he knows that this man can also speak Japanese, it'll be much more easier for Ichigo.

"Fuck off dad."

Grimmjow answered before grabbing Ichigo and walking towards his room.

"Hey, don't give that tone to me Grimmjow. I'm serious."

This made Grimmjow stop midway and look at his father with a frown.

"You are going to tell me everything Grimmjow. And by everything I mean EVERYTHING. Or else, I would be forced to report about your _little_ friend right here to the higher ups."

Grimmjow's frown deepened as he tried his best to not fight his father. But a voice inside him is making him feel anxious.

"Then I'll resign from my post and run away with Ichigo."

"What?!"

Starrk clenched his fist. It's getting really hard for him to hold his temper. _What the fuck is his son talking about resigning his post?_ He looked at Ichigo with so much menace. He wanted to kill this boy right now. This boy that's inflicting a problem to his family. He looked at the boy, trying to read his intentions, which Ichigo returned without any problem. And that's when he understood.

_'This kid has some issues too huh. I can see now why Grimmjow took a liking of him.'_

"I give up. I don't wanna kill innocent people anymore."

Grimmjow answered in his mother-tongue. He knows that Ichigo already know that _he's a murderer. _A dog of the military, but somehow, he doesn't want the boy to hear that confirmation right from him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Just for this boy? You're going to leave everything for this boy?! How about your team?! You'll leave them behind?! You know that they won't last a week without you, you know that right?!"

"I KNOW! That's why I'm going to take them with me."

Starrk pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down and sat by the nearest sofa. He's not expecting this to happen. He was just worried earlier that's why he tried his best to go home early.

He let out a big sigh before resting his head on the backrest of the sofa.

"Alright, what's your plan?"

Grimmjow's eyes travelled back towards the now frowning boy beside him. Ichigo is not looking at him, but he can see that the boy is trying to figure out what they're talking about.

_It's a good thing that he can't speak German._

Grimmjow sighed, and tightened his grip on the little boy's hand to call his attention. Before speaking in French this time.

"I want to go to Japan with Ichigo. Ichigo Said that he used to live there so I think it would be better if we'll travel back to his hometown."

Starrk's attention went back to the boy that's now looking at Grimmjow.

"Do you have any family members living there _boy?_"

Ichigo looked at him with a frown.

"Yes, my father said that he has an older brother, his name is Kaien. So I'll look for him once I got there… With Grimmjow."

His last remark, surprised Starrk, but only for a moment.

"With Grimmjow huh?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, I don't intend to leave Grimmjow in this awful place. That's why I'm going to take him with me."

Starrk's frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"_Heh._ Looks like your boyfriend is much more manlier than you Grimmy."

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Starrk laughed hard as Grimmjow showered him with curses, and Ichigo just watched them, confused with what's happening. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed because of the way his father is now laughing. He knows that his father won't listen to anything that he would say so he reverted his attention to Ichigo instead.

"This is your fault you fucking _strawberry_!"

"What the fuck did I do you fucki-"

Grimmjow kneeled in front of Ichigo poking the younger man's forehead without any restraint.

"It's because you're saying a lot of things without using your dumbass brain you stupi-"

Grimmjow's words were interrupted by a head butt from Ichigo who's angry expression seems very adorable for Grimmjow. Even though his forehead is now hurting.

"I'm not fucking stupid you moron!"

The younger man added.

Starrk's laugh grew louder while listening to the exchange between the boys. It's been so long since he laughed this hard.

_This boy is really entertaining._

He thought as he watches them bicker while still holding each other's hand.

...

**XXXXoOoXXXX**

* * *

_Ichigo, naibu ni modotte – _Ichigo, go back inside.


	6. Revelation

**It's been a long time... I hope you would forgive me.**

**And I would like to apologize in advance; I'm too lazy to proof read. ^_^**

**...**

* * *

_"Revelation"_

* * *

...

"I am still looking for them."

Aizen sighed as he listened to the voice that's coming from another line. Behind him, he heard Nnoitra snickered.

"France is a big place Ryouken-sama. It's not that easy to look for him here."

An angry tone answered him, making him grip the handle of the telephone harder.

_Once I've become the emperor, I'm going to fucking cut your head off and hang it in front of my room you asshole._

Nnoitra laughed hard this time, making Aizen grew more furious.

He eyed Nnoitra with so much killing intent, making the guy stop abruptly.

"Yes Ryouken-sama. I will continue."

And after a few more seconds, he hang up the phone.

"You should've just told them that your brother is now dead."

He heard Nnoitra said, making him sigh and turn to see the other guy.

"Are you sure about that, you monkey head?"

He answered with a smile.

"Of course. He's the first guy that I shot. I spent a whole magazine to that guy."

Nnoitra proudly announced. This made Aizen frown thinking that this guy is really mad.

"And his wife and child?"

Nnoitra spread his arms and rested them on the back rest of the sofa, leaning back.

"Burnt them alive. Found their bodies in front of the church's altar."

He answered as he reached for his pocket, taking out a necklace with the Japanese Empire's crest.

Aizen can't help but smile a little. With this, he is now a hundred percent sure that he will be the only one that's going to inherit his father's throne.

Aizen is the product of a one-night-stand between his father and mother when the German delegates once visited Japan to form a treaty. His father is the emperor, but his mother chose to take care of him to avoid any conflict against the royal family. It's not like his mother is a nobody. In fact, his mother is the 3rd daughter of a noble family in Germany. So Aizen grew up finely. Actually, he doesn't even give a fuck about his father before. Until one of those Japanese minister contacted him, asking him to find his older brother somewhere in France.

He found out that the crown-prince died, and now, they're trying to locate the second prince that somehow ended up in France. Aizen saw an opportunity because of this. He can stay here in Germany and forever serve under Hitler, or, he can do something about this second brother of him, and claim the throne for himself.

And now that Isshin Shiba is dead, he just have to wait for a few more months.

_A few more months._

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Pops, what's that?"

Isshin hid the box back inside the hole on the floor behind the altar of the church, then covered it right away before facing Ichigo with a frown.

"What are you doing here Ichigo? Where's your mom?"

Ichigo frowned. It's very clear that his father is trying to hide something from him. And his curiosity is killing him. So he tried to look again pass his father.

"She asked me to look for you. Lunch is ready."

"Ichigo."

He looked at his smiling father this time, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"You don't have to ask, I'll show it to you once you're old enough. But now, promise me that you won't try to get whatever's in there. Can you do that? For me?"

Ichigo tried to read whatever's inside his father's head, but decided to nod instead. Something telling him that this is the right thing to do, for now.

His father smiled and ruffled his hair, slowly guiding him out of the church.

_Ichigo, now's the time. Find it. And promise me that you'll protect it no matter what._

Ichigo's frown returned, after hearing his father's echoing voice. He looked up, only to see that he's alone.

What the-

Then he started feeling hot… so hot. The whole church is now on fire. People started shouting, asking for help. Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

He started to panic. He can't breathe.

_Ichigo._

_Run._

Everybody is calling him. People are now surrounding him, making him panic more. He can't breathe. He can't…

_Ichigo!_

_Ichigooo!_

_ICHIGO! WAKE UP!_

WAKE UP!

Ichigo opened his eyes and tried to sit down only to be greeted by a very strong light forcing him to close his eyes again and just squint instead. He's heaving. He's throat feels so dry. And he's scared.

"Ichigo, hey, look at me."

That's when he noticed those strong hands that's holding both of his arms, trying to keep him in place. He looked up to see those two worried blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He started to calm down.

"It's me, Grimmjow. Can you hear me? Can you recognize me?"

Comprehension started kicking in.

Yes, how can he forget the man that saved him?

He looked down and started nodding slowly.

"Oh fuck, you scared me!"

Grimmjow hugged him so tight. Rubbing his head and kissing his hair occasionally. And it's calming him.

"I thought you're not going to wake up! You were shouting and thrashing like crazy!"

Ichigo just sat there. Part of his brain trying to understand what's happening, and part of it trying to remember his dream. And after a few moments, his brain finally formed a conclusion.

_Ichigo, now's the time._

"Grimm, we need to go back..."

Grimmjow distanced himself from him a bit to look at his face.

"What do you mean?"

For the first time in a few days that they were together, Grimmjow saw fire from those chocolate orbs. It's like Ichigo's now finally decided on what he should do. He is now past his mourning period.

"I need to go back there, in Oradour-sur-Glane."

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed. He's trying his best to read Ichigo but he can't. His face is now devoid by emotion.

"What the fuck are you saying? You can't go back there! That place is now surrounded by Germans. We can't just go there just because you wanted to."

Ichigo forwned with a sigh.

"I have to. I remembered my father trying to hide something behind the church's altar. I need to get that. It's very important that I do."

Grimmjow sighed and sat by the edge of their bed.

"But the bodies are-" _shit._

Grimmjow looked back just in time to see Ichigo's eyes grew darker. He made a mistake. He made him remember.

"are still there."

Ichigo continued, clenching his hands.

"My parents are still there."

Grimmjow sighed once more, cupping his own face with both of his hands. Another sigh.

"Look, I can't take you there for now. Not because I don't want you to go, but because I don't want you to see what happened there. You won't like it."

"But I need to go there!"

"I know!"

Grimmjow's voice rose as he stood up. This surprised Ichigo. It seems like he really angered Grimmjow this time. This made him panic a little bit inside. Just the thought of Grimmjow being angry makes him feel depressed.

The room was field with silence. After a few seconds, Grimmjow spoke again. But this time, in a much calmer tone as he kneeled beside the bed to look at Ichigo.

"All that I'm asking for is time. Give me some time Ichigo. Then I will accompany you there myself. Okay?"

Ichigo sighed. He's not even sure if he can really go there himself. He's actually a little scared. But can he really trust this guy?

"Okay."

Grimmjow smiled then pulled Ichigo and hugged him really tight.

"Thanks kid."

"Actually, I think, I'm going to ask you a favor..."

**xXXoOoXXx**

"How is it?"

Grimmjow's voice was muffled by the gas mask that he is now wearing again. But his voice is loud enough for his troops to hear that are now on their way back to Glane's gate.

"He's an animal I'm telling you Grimmjow."

Yylforte answered as he and D Roy slowly walked back towards the entrance where Grimmjow is now waiting. Starrk helped them get permission to go back in Oradour-sur-Glane pretending that Starrk lost his SS medal during their raid in that town. And they're supposed to get it back.

D Roy frowned knowing that Grimmjow must be annoyed because of his unanswered question.

"It is safe. But bloody." He answered instead.

"Like I said, he's an animal, that Nnoitra." Yylforte said.

"Shawlong is now trying to clear most of the things up." D Roy added.

Grimmjow sighed. He made a good decision on not allowing Ichigo to go. On their way here, he saw a lot of cruel things that he is a hundred percent sure that Nnoitra did. Because no one in their ranks is capable of doing those things.

"It seems like after we left, they tried to set the whole town in fire. Most houses are now burnt." D Roy reported.

"That explains these fumes." Grimmjow answered, flexing his shoulder and wincing a bit. D Roy saw it, so he immediately approached Grimmjow to see his shoulder.

"We saw some people from other towns. They approached us asking if they can bury the bodies of their aquaintances." Yylforte added. Grimmjow nodded, still eyeing the smoke that's still lingering around them.

"Tell them it's okay. We can't risk the safety of other towns. Tell them to do it ASAP."

And with that, Yylforte ran back towards the town's square, as D Roy check Grimmjow's shoulder eagerly.

"You heal like a werewolf as usual." D Roy finally said after a few moments of silence.

"It's no longer bleeding, but I guess it will take a few weeks before you manage to take off this cast." He added.

"Bullshit. You'll take this off next week. Got that?"

D Roy sighed, helping him to fix his shirt once more. Grimmjow will always be an asshole.

"Are you still going to go back to that church?" He asked after a few minutes,

"Yeah, I promised him that I'll bury his parents properly. And I need to get something for him." Grimmjow answered, as he takes off his mask. He can't see properly with this thing on.

"But it might be dangerous. The roof is slowly collapsing. What if-"

"It won't take that long. We'll just get his mother's body, then go back."

D Roy is still worried but he can't possibly argue against Grimmjow. Not when the other guy is so focused.

After a few more minutes, Nakeem came back to tell them that it is now okay to go to the church. As they walk towards the church, Grimmjow tried his best to keep his eyes away from those dead bodies. He can't feel remorse now. He have a mission that he needs to accomplish.

"The whole church looks alright." Edrad reported as Grimmjow arrive in front of the church.

"Good. How about Ichigo's mother?" Grimmjow asked as he eyes the altar a few meters away from him.

"Uumm, we just noticed something. She's not where we left her last time." Shawlong answered.

Grimmjow frowned, eyeing Shawlong.

"What do you mean?"

"She was dragged a few meters away from the altar together with the child that was clinging to her. It seems like they were shot a couple of times.. like-"

"Like someone is trying to make sure that they're dead." Grimmjow continued.

"How about his father? Did you find him?"

"We think we did." Shawlong answered again.

"What do you mean you think you did?"

Shawlong sighed before answering.

"He was the only one that's burnt, beyond recognition."

Grimmjow stiffened a little. He can't believe what he just heard. In that case, it would be really hard for them to identify Ichigo's father.

Grimmjow's worry seems to be reflected on his face that's why Shawlong continued.

"We saw matching rings. That guy is wearing the same ring as with Ichigo's mother. I think it was their wedding ring."

Grimmjow sighed in relief. Ichigo would be very glad to know that they managed to find and secure his parents. But something is really puzzling him right now. With all of these overkill for Ichigo's parents, he can't help but worry. For him, it almost seems like the Nazis targeted this town just to kill Ichigo's family.

Grimmjow's face darkened as he started walking towards the church. Shawlong and Yylforte flanking him while D Roy, Nakeem and Edrad stayed in front. There's so many question flooding his mind right now. And it seems like there's only one person who could give him the answer.

He went straight towards the altar, and studied the patterns on the now burnt up shrine. Trying to remember what Ichigo told him.

_There, in the middle of the altar, is a rectangular frame with an image in the middle. You should find a switch that you would press, for it to open._

He crouched in front of the altar to study the image more, running his fingers on it, until he found a soft spot. He grinned.

_Found ya'._

He pressed it until it sunk inside. And with a soft click, a small round compartment opened below the altar, revealing a clothed item. He took it and opened without any warning. Looking at it, a frown slowly formed on his face.

"This is..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Order of the Chrysanthemum

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own BLEACH. BLEACH is a property of Tite Kubo, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfiction story is _inspired_ by a real life event. Any resemblance to any real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**DISCLAIMER PART 2: **More like an excuse. I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive any grammatical errors. Thank you very much for reading, in advance.

...

* * *

**_Order of the Chrysanthemum_**

* * *

...

Everything looked gray after I opened my eyes.

And for a moment, I really thought I was dead.

After Grimmjow woke me up early this morning to say goodbye, I fell asleep right away. And there, I dreamt about my family. In my dream, we were happily eating our lunch. My father making fun of me as usual. And my mom, she was laughing sweetly as she listened to my father's corny jokes. I really wanted to stay there, but suddenly, and without any reasons, I just opened my eyes.

I frowned. It seems like no one woke me up. _Damn body clock._

I sighed, turning my head towards the direction of the window that is now covered by a thick black curtain. A few light manages to get pass by it though, illuminating the room a little, making it look so gray. I don't know why Grimmjow's room is so gloomy. It feels like he's trying his best to avoid being happy. Everything looks white and gray and, it feels really cold in here.

I sat up, feeling hungry for the first time. And with a sigh, I left my bed.

I went out, trying my best to avoid making any sound that's why I was very surprised when he spoke.

"Good morning Ichigo."

Starrk's French accent is very hard. It made me a little proud of myself, even though my friends would always laugh at me because of my weird accent. He was sitting on one of the sofas, the center table in front of him is now filled with parts of his gun that he is now cleaning. Among them, is a cup of steaming coffee.

"I hope you won't mind me speaking in French. I'm not that fluent in Japanese, unlike Grimmjow." He followed.

I shrugged, walking towards his direction.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" I asked.

I saw him smirked, before sipping from his coffee and sitting on a much relaxing way. "Why? Do you want me to go somewhere?"

I looked at him, trying to study his face, trying to read him. But no matter what I do, the only thing that I can see, is his boredom. His eyes are drooping, and devoid of any emotion. This made me frown a bit.

"No, I was just worried that you're not doing your job properly because of me. Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid."

And for the first time, I heard him laugh. He returned his cup on the table and looked at me grinning.

"I'm on leave. I deserve that, after killing too much innocent people for Hitler."

He's challenging me. Is he expecting me to just burst out crying after hearing that? I'm sorry but I'm not that emotional.

"Well, that's good to hear since there's one inside your house right now. Makes me feel at ease." I answered.

This time, he smiled genuinely. All of his boredom gone. I can see that he's really amused.

"I think I understand now why Grimmjow got smitten by you." He stood up, making his way towards the kitchen and after a few minutes, returned with a nice cup of hot chocolate. If my sense of smell is not betraying me that is.

He returned on his seat, gesturing me to sit down beside him before giving the cup to me and returning to whatever he was doing.

It smells so nice, so I sipped from it without any hesitation.

"Why did you chose to be a soldier?" I asked after a few minutes. I think this surprised him a bit because he suddenly stopped and sat down properly to look at me.

"Why do you ask?" His eyes now firm. I shrugged once more.

"I just want to know the reason how you managed to kill innocent people without even feeling remorse. To the point of being able to joke about it." I answered. Remembering about his joke earlier.

"Are you sure that you're only 12?" He asked again. This made me frown a little because he looked like he heard me said something very very stupid. So I just sighed and nodded before sipping from my cup once more. I think my gesture made him think a little.

"How you asked. Well, through time I guess..." He answered after a few moments of silence. "I've killed countless of people. In the beginning, I only kill bad ones, but then, if your superior would order you to do so, you won't have any choice. It's kill, or be killed boy." He continued. His eyes staring towards the wall. I can say that he is now somewhere, _far away._

"Then why don't you go somewhere far away?" I asked, very curious.

He frowned. I can see hesitation from his eyes. Maybe he's thinking whether he should answer me or not.

"Because of Grimmjow." He finally said. Then his former mask of boredom returned. I am now sure that he won't be entertaining my questions anymore. So I stopped. Focusing my attention on my cup instead.

"He's the son of my superior." I heard him say out of nowhere.

"Mr. Louisenbairn, He's like a father to me. He took care of me and took me under his wing. I owe him my life." He paused to sip from his coffee again then rested his back on the sofa. "After hearing about his and his wife's accident, I promised him that that I would take care of his son. That I would give my life for Grimmjow." He continued.

We were both engulfed by silence, me sipping my chocolate, and him staring at the ceiling. Then after a few minutes, he suddenly stood up.

"Well, time to prepare for lunch. Those guys are probably in Glane now."

He said, making his way back to his kitchen with a very bored look.

I just sighed before drinking all of the contents of my cup and following him.

"Hey, is there something that I can do to help?" I asked as I put my cup on top of one of those counters.

He looked at me skeptically before smiling and motioning me to come closer.

I must admit that I had fun helping him cook. And that he cooks the most delicious risotto in the whole world.

...

**oOOXxXOOo**

I sighed. Seriously, that's the only thing that I can do right now. My fucking shoulder is now throbbing after all of those manual work that I did today, and it's making me feel really annoyed.

I allowed Yylforte to sit with Shawlong in front, because I'm fucking sure that I will be much more annoyed there, because of the engine's noise. And so here I am, sitting at the back of this fucking old truck with the rest of my team, and my aching shoulder.

During these moments, I am thankful that my team is good at reading the atmosphere. They're not bickering right now, and it's fucking quiet inside the truck, aside from the muffled noise that's coming from the truck's engine.

I spared each one of them a look. Inside the truck's wagon, is me, Edrad, D Roy, and Nakeem. They're all holding their guns. Alert is the only word that I can use to describe them. Actually, it's quite dangerous to travel alone nowadays because of the war. But I insisted that we go home today. I won't be able to wait for a long time. I need to see Ichigo ASAP.

We've been riding this truck for 4 hours now. Normally, the ride from my house to Glane takes about 6 hours, but since I asked Shawlong to drive as fast as he could, (I think we're now doing 60 on a very bumpy road) it will take another hour before we arrive home.

One more fucking hour.

It's not that long, but many things could happen in an hour. I just wish that my decision to go home as early as I can won't compromise our lives. Specially now that I'm carrying something important.

I sighed once more, wincing a bit because of my shoulder. I definitely should ask D Roy to take a look at it later.

"Are you okay Grimmjow?"

I frowned, looking at the small bag that I retrieved for Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answered.

I released another sigh as the truck passed by a huge rock, making the wagon sway a little before settling back.

Somehow, I managed to hold on to my sit so I didn't fall, but damn, because I was surprised, I used my injured arm, making it ache more.

_God damn it._

The pain is so sharp, I almost lost my consciousness. I had to hold my breath and release it slowly to lessen the pain. I didn't even noticed D Roy moving beside me.

"Damn it Grimmjow, you're bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"I'm f-fine. Fuck." I panted.

"Fine my ass! That's why I told you not to help in burying those bodies! Look! You literally ripped yourself open!" Then he did something but I didn't really noticed it.

I've already set my mind that it's not painful. And somehow, it helped.

Ever since I was young, whenever I need to do something that I'm sure I can't do, or whenever I'm in pain, I would always go in to a trance like situation. I can see everything, I can still understand everything, but I feel nothing. Shawlong said that when I'm in this state, I looked very scary because I would always grin like some kind of a crazy murderer.

I guess he's right, because whenever I'm like this, the only thing that would calm me, is blood. _I need to see blood_. And if I won't, then would end up not being able to control myself and end up on a killing rampage. I remember me activating this state of mind while fighting Nnoitra. He ended up losing his eye. Ahh, that was the most wonderful experience that I've ever had.

Heh. I wonder who would be willing to sacrifice themselves for me later.

"D Roy, that's okay, just get away from me now." I said in a very calm tone.

After hearing me, D Roy didn't even tried to get his equipment, he just sat far away from me with the other guys.

"After we arrived, please don't let anyone near me." I continued, and they all just nodded. But I can see that they're scared. I must have that stupid smile on my face again.

Fuck, I want to touch myself.

And with that, our truck came to a stop. I didn't even bothered asking if we're home. _I just know._

I stood up and walked out of the truck, jumping off and casually walking towards the direction of the house. Then I saw _him._

"It took you so long. I thought I'd have to wait for your all night."

He was standing there, his back resting on the wall beside the door and his arms crossed in front of him. He's looking at me with a frown, as if he was very bored while waiting for me. His chocolate eyes staring at me like he was trying to read my mind.

I smiled.

"Ichigo! Get away from him!"

I heard someone shouted. This made me feel very annoyed because of that shout, I lost contact of those beautiful orbs, and it's making me feel angry.

I saw Ichigo's frown deepened towards someone. And then he looked at me again, puzzled. I smirked.

_Ahhh, kid. You're making me hard with that look._

Those eyes, I wanna see those eyes cry with pleasure. I wanna fuck him until those eyes melt and-

"Fuck off pervert."

I heard him say. I blinked, and for a moment, I don't even know what I was doing. Until I saw that knowing arrogant smile.

"Now let's go inside, your arm is bleeding."

I heard him say with a sigh. He stood up properly, with his arm extended towards my direction. This made me frown.

_What the heck is he saying?_

"Common, you must be in pain." he followed.

And with that, as if on cue, my shoulder started throbbing violently that I had to reach out and apply pressure on it to lessen the pain. I started panting, closing my eyes to concentrate.

_Fuck it hurts!_

"Grimmjow, I said let's go!"

I snapped out of the pain after hearing him shout at me. I even saw Starrk rush out of our house only to stop after seeing me. I can see fear on his face. I must look really terrible. I returned my attention to Ichigo, I looked at him with a crooked smile. Then I started walking towards him. I heard someone call out to me but I didn't even stop to look.

_I need Ichigo._

He reached for my other hand and held it tightly with a smile.

"Thank you. Welcome home." he said.

It is now my turn to smile. I closed my eyes and sighed, willing all the pain to go away, then answered.

"Yeah."

**xxXoOoXxx**

_.._

"He's fine now. I had to stitch his wound up again, but other than that, he's okay."

D Roy reported. I felt relieved immediately after hearing that. He just got out of Grimmjow's room after fixing Grimmjow's shoulder once more. And while we were waiting, Shawlong told us what happened in Glane. They managed to retrieve my parents. Honestly I don't even know how I'm going to thank them. And they also instructed the nearby towns to help bury the other bodies.

I feel sorry because I wasn't able to help them. It should've been me. But I'm afraid that I'll only cause them headache and worry instead.

I was really quiet during that time. Because I was afraid that I won't be able to hold in the tears that are now pooling around my eyes.

"Ichigo, he's looking for you."

I raised my head towards D Roy's direction.

"Is-s it okay to disturb him? He needs to take some rest."

To tell you the truth, I feel really awkward with them. I know that they don't like me, but they're being forced to like me because of Grimmjow. They like him that much.

I saw D Roy smile at me then he sighed. "He said it's important. So just go before he rips his shoulder again."

I heard someone laugh as I stood up and walked towards the room. D Roy opened the door for me and closed it with a soft thud after I got in.

I sighed.

I saw Grimmjow sitting on the side of his bed. His eyes are closed while his elbows rests on his knees. His torso covered with bandages but somehow, this made him look more bad ass. He's holding something. He looked so tired.

"D said you were looking for me?" I said, to get his attention. He sat up and looked at me, a faint grin appeared on his lips before motioning me to sit beside him. But even though he's smiling, I can still see that he's not feeling very well.

I remember his face after he arrived. He looked so sinister, like he's going to eat me alive. But the funny thing is, I was not scared. Not a bit. Even after seeing _that. _If I'm going to describe how I felt after I saw his erection, it's more like, ummm... I felt a little hot inside. Like something is boiling inside me. And I don't understand why.

I remember Buzz B talked about his first experience with an older girl from another town. If I remember it correctly, how I felt earlier is the same thing that he felt during that time. I just don't understand why I feel this way with Grimmjow though.

I felt myself blush a bit, but I tried my best to hide it, so I looked down. I walked towards him and sat down. My eyes immediately moving towards the clothed item that he's holding. Then I remembered.

I think my eyes grew wide as memories came rushing back in. _It was m__y father's pouch. He found it._

"I think you already know what this is. This is what you asked me to take from the church's altar." Grimmjow said. "But, before I give this to you, I just want to ask something."

I looked at him, still surprised, but curious at the same time. He was looking at me with a frown, but he still continued.

"Ichigo, I want you to tell me why you're here. What are you and your family doing here in Europe?"

It's my turn to frown. I don't really want to answer that question, but since he's asking seriously, and since he went through a lot just for my sake, I think he deserves an answer to his every question.

I looked down once more and sighed.

"My mother's parents are dying. And their only wish is to see my mom. So we moved here but we can't just go home because of some things. So dad said that we'll stay here for a few years."

I tried my best to sound cool. The atmosphere surrounding Grimmjow is already very dense. And me crying will only add fuel to the fire.

Silence engulfed us. And it was deafening. That's why I was a bit surprised when Grimmjow spoke again.

"How about in Japan? Do you remember anything about your life in Japan?" he continued with too much eagerness.

This made me a bit suspicious. I mean, why is he asking me these questions?

And I think he noticed my hesitation. His face suddenly grew softer.

"Listen Ichigo. This is very important that I know about it. Please just trust me on this." He looked very serious. This is my first time seeing him like this. I guess I have no choice.

"We, live in an ordinary house. Quite big I must say compared to my friend's house." I answered still frowning.

"How about your other relatives? You said you have an uncle right? What do you remember about him?"

I looked down once more, trying to recall my past. But it's hard. I can't really remember anything about them... I was too young during that time.

So I shook my head. "I'm sorry Grimm... I can't remember anything. I was too young when we left Japan."

I heard him sigh in defeat. But then, I remembered something.

"Wait!" I said with enough enthusiasm. "My uncle, I remember him. He's uhh... very young and scary. And I remember me and my father visiting him in his office before we left for France. I think he's quite rich because he lives in a very big house. That's what I thought during that time." I narrated. I think that that information is not a big deal, but I can see that Grimmjow got really serious after hearing me. He looked at the pouch once more, then he opened it to get whatever that's inside and gave it to me.

It's a medallion.

I accepted the medallion thinking about why it looked so familiar to me. Specially the yellow circle that's decorated with 16 petals. Then I gasped.

_Petals. How did I even know that these are petals?_

I ran my finger on it, trying to remember the connection.

_"Mom, what do I have on my back?" I asked my mom as I try my best to look at the image on the base of my nape in front of this huge mirror inside my parent's room._

_I heard my mother laugh softly before she approached me, holding a smaller mirror, she made me face the bigger mirror, then placed the smaller one behind me. Then I saw it._

_"This is a flower Ichigo. It's a Chrysanthemum." she answered with a smiling face._

_I frowned. "A flower? But why do I have a flower on my back? Isn't it girly?"_

_"Girly?" My mom mimicked sounding really surprised. "No Ichigo. This flower signifies your father's bloodline. This flower means you're special." She answered while lowering her mirror and making me wear my shirt._

_I tried to look at the image again, but it's now covered by my shirt. Whoever put that mark there made sure that it won't be seen easily._

_"Ichigo. Just promise me, that you won't show this symbol to anyone." My mother continued. This time her voice sounded very serious. "Someday, people would appear and they will want to kill you because of this symbol." I was surprised because of what I heard. Then panic kicked in._

_"Then why would you allow this mark to be put on me in that case?" She smiled again, a very pained smile._

_"Because this is your destiny my love. I know, it's hard to understand for now. You are still very young. But someday, I hope that you would. No, I'm sure that you would."_

The tears that I tried so hard to hide fell without any hint of stopping anytime soon. That memory of my mother came flowing in like a river. It's very clear, as if it just happened yesterday even though I was only 8 years old during that time if I remember it correctly. I held the medallion using both of my hands as if it's the most important thing. And Grimmjow, he just sat there, looking at me, and running his hand on my back as if saying that _he's here. He's just right here._

"I-It's the same..."

I mumbled, then I looked at Grimmjow.

"It's the same Grimmjow... I don't understand why..." Grimmjow's eyebrows were furrowed in an attempt to understand what I was trying to say. I wiped my tears and stood up to take off my shirt and show him what I was talking about. I showed him my back. I know that I promised my mom that I won't show this mark to anyone, but Grimmjow is different. _I know._

I turned my back on him. And for a few moments, I stood there, trying to relax myself and willing my tears to stop. Then I heard him sighed.

"Ichigo." I heard him whisper. There's too much urgency on his voice that I had to face him again. He just looked at me for a few seconds then he helped me wear my shirt and made me sit beside him again.

"Ichigo." he said again after a few moments of silence. He gave me the medallion and sighed, then returned to his original position when I came in here. It seems like he's having an internal war right now within his head. It seems like he doesn't want me to know. But I want him to tell me everything. I just don't know how I'm going to convince him so, I frowned and looked at the medallion once more. Trying to memorize every detail of it.

Then I heard him sigh once again but this time, when I looked at him, I can say that he already made a decision. His face is firm. _Handsome _of course. Wait, I shouldn't have said that.

"Ichigo, that thing that you're holding now, is the Japanese Imperial Crest. Do you have any idea why your father has that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. Then I shook my head after a few seconds. I really have no idea on why my father has this. Or why they had that tattooed on my bac-

_Wait a minute. Did he mentioned about the Japanese Empire?_

There's no way they would get that symbol tattooed on me unless...

My eyes grew wide, then I looked at Grimmjow. His eyebrows were furrowed as he watch me figure out whatever that's happening.

"Yes Ichigo. I think that you're a member of the Japanese Imperial Family." he said in a very low tone with a very serious face. I returned my eyes on the Imperial Crest. Then, as if to confirm what he just said, I felt something on the back of the crest. I turned it over and saw my name engraved on it.

_No way._

**つづく**

* * *

For those who wants to see how Ichigo's crest look like, please check out the **Order of the Chrysanthemum** crest.

Ichigo's tattoo is the **Japanese Imperial Seal**

Thank you very much, and again, please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes.

-Rei


End file.
